Trapped Like Rats
by angelic-o-wings
Summary: Senel and Jay are locked in a tool shed on Arbor Day. they suffer from hunger, claustrophobia, and lack of elbow room. How long will it take the others to find and save them? Completed March 20, 2008!XD
1. Chapter 1

-1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TOL or any other tales games. if I did, id be rich.

**Summery: **Senel and Jay are locked in a tool shed for 48 hours. They suffer from hunger, claustrophobia, lack of elbow air, and each other. How long will it take them to kill each other? How will they get out? And more importantly, will they get out alive?

**Characters: **Senel Coolidge, Jay the Unseen, Chloe Valens, Will Raynard, Harriet Campbell, Moses Sander, Norma Beatty, Shirley Fenes, and Grune

**Here's a brief authors note. I decided to write this story because something similar like this happened to me and my friend. Just to be clear, were both huge TOL fans. She thought I should turn it into a fanfic after we final got out of the shed. She's an awful lot like Jay and she thinks im like Senel. I don't see it though. And also, we weren't in the shed for two days. It was more like thirty minutes.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1:**

Jay walked into town in just breifly near noon. It was about that time of day when Werites Beacon became busy with panic and hurry. Jay knew he was suppose to go to the fountain plaza to meet up with Senel, Shirley, Norma, and Grune for some odd reason. He turned the corner at the Hotel only to see Senel run by him quickly. His face was all red from the heat outside and from the jogging he had supposedly done.

"Hey, Senel!" Jay called to his friend. He stopped when he heard Jay call him. He was still breathing heavily when Jay caught up with him.

"What's going on? Why are you all sweaty?"

Senel whipped a few beads of sweat from his face. "Shirley and Norma are making me go pick up some things ate the store. I was just on my way there." He pulled out a list from his pocket. "I guess they really need this stuff."

"Why do you say that?"

"They pushed my halfway down the road making me go, even though I said I didn't want to."

"Seems like your always the errand boy now."

Senel hung down his head with an annoyed look on his face. "Have you seen the others? Will, Chloe and Moses, I mean." Jay alked.

Senel looked backed up with a heavy sigh. "I don't really know. Shirley got me up early this morning to come to the plaza. You too?"  
Jay shook his head in a positive manner. "Norma came to get me then just ran off without saying anything."

"For some reason, they want me to buy a bunch of flowers." Senel said handing Jay the note in his had as they walked up the road to the plaza. "That's right! Today's Arbor Day. They probably want us to help them plant flowers and trees. The others must have declined." Jay handed the note back to Senel.

"Don't you need to go pick up those things?"Jay asked Senel.

"Ill at least walk back with you. I'm sure they wont mind waiting for a few minutes." Senel shoved the list back into his picket just before the two made it up to the Fountain Plaza.

* * *

Norma was digging up an area on the edge of the fountain plaza to be ready for planting. Shirley was pulling on a pair of gloves so not to get her pretty little hands dirty. And Grune was happily watching a butterfly land on her hand. Jay watched as Norma ran up to Senel with an anxious smile. 

"So Senny! You got the supplies we need?" Her smile faded as she spied him empty handed. "Oh, come on Senny! You were suppose to bring our flower seeds! What happened?'' Norma waved her arms around in fury. Senel backed up a few steps from her. "Sorry, I met up with Jay and walked back with him."

"Don't try to pin this on JJ! We need those flowers now! You go get 'em right now! JJ, you stay here and help us."

Jay sighed as Norma grabbed his arm and dragged him to a bed of dirt. Shirley handed him a pair of gloves and Jay causally slipped them on. Shirley then walked up to Senel. "You still have that list I made you, right? Just get the types that's on there and that'll be fine."

"And don't try running off with the others! They already said no, but you two don't have a choice!" Norma yelled from across the plaza. "Okay, okay. . ." Senel shrugged his shoulders and walked back down the road he and Jay had walked up a few moments ago.

_Why do I always wind up getting the supplies **and **paying for them?_ he asked himself as he made his way to the store.

"Bye, Senel! Don't get lost!" Grune called as she waved at him from spot by the fountain. Senel blushed and waved back.

* * *

"That will be twenty-seven thousand gald, Senel." The woman behind the counter smiled happily at him as Senel dug out his wallet. 

_Damn! That much for stupid flowers!? Im better off stealing them and payin' bail?_

"That's a little much. Are you low on flowers or something?" Senel pulled out thirty thousand gald and set it on the counter.

"No, its not that. It is Arbor Day, you know, so people have been buying a lot of flowers and seeds. We just raise the prices every year around this time to make a bit more prophet."

". . . Oh."

The lady took the money off the counter and ringed up the cash register. "Your change is three hundred gald. Here you go." She dropped the money into Senel's outstretched hand and he put it in his pocket.

"Thanks. See ya!" Senel picked up the paper bag containing the flowers and seeds and walked out the door to meet back up with the others.

* * *

Jay was still helping the girls with the flower bed when Senel came back to the fountain plaza. 

He pulled off his dirt stained gloves and walked over to him. "Did you get the flowers?" Jay asked in a bored tone.

"Yeah. It cost me twenty-seven thousand gald, but I got them. You owe me big time, Norma!"  
Norma looked up from her work with an evil grin. "Don't worry, Senny. I'll pay you back whatever you spent as soon as we're done."

Senel stared at her for a few seconds. "Your never gonna pay me back, are you?"

"I doubt it. Now, we have another job for you . But this time you might need JJ."

Jay looked at Norma curiously. "First tell us what you want us to do. Im not letting you get us into to any trouble."

"Just go down to Will's house and get a rake, shovel, plow, and watering can out of his tool shed. He shouldn't mind, he said we could use them." Shirley told them while brushing the dirt and grind off her dress. "Yes, Senny. Something so simple, even you could do it."

"HEY!"

Jay interrupted the beginning quarrel. "Why do both of us need to go?"  
"That's a lot of stuff to carry. And with you being so small, JJ, and Senny being so scrawny," Senels face grew red from this coment," you could never get all of it here on your own. You can both help each other dig through that rat house. You two will be like out super heros only your both smaller."

Senel and Jay looked at each other. "Wonder twin powers, activate." Senel said flatly.

"Lets get a move on." Jay started off to Wills house. Grune came up to the bag of flowers and began digging through them as Senel turned to catch up to Jay. The last the he heard as he left was Norma and Shirley screaming.

"No, G-Girl! You don't eat the flowers!!! You freakin' plant them!!!"

* * *

Senel and Jay had been digging through the tool shed for over an hour now. They had already found the watering can and the rake, but that was only because they were both on a shelf where they could see it. Now they were searching noisily for the plow and the shovel. 

"Maybe its on the top shelf." Senel said standing on his toes to try to see higher. "Try standing on my shoulders and check it out."

"All right. Just don't start spazzing out while I'm on top of you. I don't need a broken neck." Senel got on his knees and Jay climbed on top of his. Senel slowly stood up so Jay could step on top of his shoulders and reach up to the top shelf. They wobbled a bit at first, but then they began to gain more balance. Jay reached up into the shed and felt around on the shelf. It was seemingly bear to his thoughts at first, but then his hand hit something. He quickly grabbed it and dragged it towards him. It was to light and soft to be a shovel or the plow. Jay pulled it down still on Senel's shoulders.  
"Did you find it!?" Senel yelled in a strained voice. With the object in his hands, Jay inspected his prize.

"No. Its just a rope."

"Well could ya hurry it up!? You're just a _little_ heavy!"

Jay tossed down the rope. He had to find those other things so he could get down from there. Feeling around on top of the shelf again, Jays hand hit something else. This time, it was hard and long. Jay pulled the thing towards him again. It was the plow. "I got the plow!"

"Finally." Senel stated in a moan.

Jay threw down the plow and began to inspect the shelf for a third time.

"What are you two doing!?" A familiar voice yelled at them. It startled Senel and Jay so much, it caused them both to jump and make their tower topple over. Senel fell first onto his back, then Jay fell with a hard impact to Senel stomach. Senel let out a muffled scream as Jays fall knock the wind out of him. Jay promptly got off of Senel only to stand face to face with Harriet.

"Um…w-we're looking for a shovel."

"Why?"

Senel was still lying on the ground breathing slowly. "It's a long, painful story."

"And neither of us really feel like explaining it."

"Then you two are looking in the wrong place. The shovel is in that mess." Harriet pointed to the mess in the bottom of the tool shed. The shed was big enough for at least four people to be in at once. "You're going to have to dig for it. We haven't used that thing in ages."

Senel finally sat up and got to his feet. "You want us. . . to dig through all that?"

Harriet shrugged and began to walk off. "Oh!" She quickly turned around to face the boys. "And you better hurry it up. I just got back from the fountain plaza and Norma and Shirley seemed _pretty mad._"

"All right. We'll snoop around a little more. If we don't find it soon Senel can just by a new one." Jay said crossing his arms.

"Oh, come on! I need money too!"

Harriet shrugged her soldiers and went up the sidewalk, into the house.

Senel was messing around with the door knob when Jay told him to help him dig for the shovel. Senel walked in the shed and began to hunt through the mess.

* * *

It was almost seven o'clock and the two had still not found the freaking shovel. 

"Damn it all to hell! That damn shovel really starting to piss me off!" Senel exclaimed angrily kicking a box of garden tools. "Those girls are going to rip us all to pieces if we don't get back now."

Jay stood up from his search. "Yes. If we stay here much longer we'll just have to pry fingernails out of our legs when we get home." Senel leaned up against the side of the door and yawned deeply.

"Lets just swing by the store and buy one like you said."

"Agreed."

Jay began to stack boxes back on top of each other. They had both turned the shack upside down just to find on stinking shovel. Suddenly, Senel's foot slipped and he crashed into the door. The door shut with a loud bang. Senel looked at Jay who was still cleaning up the small room without taking notice of the noise. He quickly took hold of the knob and twisted it hard several times, but the door didn't budge.

_Whoops. . . I must have locked the door by accident when Harriet was here!!! Oh Hell!!!!!_

"Uh. . . Jay. We got a problem." Senel said nervously

"Not now, Senel. I've got to get this mess cleaned up."

"B-but, Jay!"

Jay ignored Senel and continued to put things away. Irritated, Senel crouched down next to Jay and jerked his head towards the locked door. "Yes, Senel. I can see that. It's a door."

"Aaah!" grunted Senel.

He walked back over to the door and again tried to open it. Finally Jay got the message. Jay jumped up and ran towards to door. He tensely turned the door knob as Senel stood aside and watched him.

"What the hell did you do!?"

"I . . . uh. . . kinda, accidentally locked the door. Heh, heh."

"YOU WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????"

"My bad."

Jay ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Why did he have to be trapped in such a small space with an idiot who gets locked into a **_tool shed!_**

"Hey look on the bright side, Jay."

"How could there be any bright side to a situation like this?"

"At least you're not trapped in here with Moses."

". . . You have a point."

* * *

Chloe walked into the fountain plaza to see how things were coming along with Norma and the others. Despite the lack of tools, the girls had done a beautiful job. Norma, Shirley, and Grune were all covered head to toe in dirt and were all sitting on the edge of the fountain. 

"Hey, guys!" Chloe called out to the others.

Norma looked up surprised to see Chloe. "Oh, hey C! How does the place look?"

Chloe looked around the area again. The sides of the plaza were coated in flowers and planted seeds. The colors white, pink, purple, and blue ware splashed into the petals of the blooms. It looked so pretty, especially in the twilight.  
"It looks beautiful. You all did a really good job."

"Thanks, C!" Shirley exclaimed getting on her feet. "By the way, have you seen Senel and Jay?"  
Chloe got a confused look on her face. "No, why? Is something wrong?"  
Norma jumped up angrily next to Shirley. "You bet there's something wrong! We sent them out for supplies hours ago!"

"Oh, I'm sure they just went off to have some fun." Grune said out of nowhere.

"Grunes right. Or maybe they just went home. I wouldn't worry." Chloe smiled at the two of the worried girls.

Norma stretched out her arms from tiredness. "I'm beat! Lets go home and get some rest. We can kill Senny and JJ tomorrow."

The three girls walked off to their homes. When they reached their separation point, they all waved goodbye to one another. Each going down a different road.

**

* * *

**

**Well that was chapter one. Hope you all liked it! The next chapter should be up when I feel like writing again. **

**Right now my fingers hurt. **

**I need something to get high. . . **

**But review please!**

**lots a love -**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**I don't own TOL (we established that last chapter) but I don't own Viva La Bam either. That's gonna pop up in here somewhere.**

**Ha!!! I put "elbow air" on the summery from the last chapter!XD my bad!**

**Ok, before you all read, let me info you in. I swap from SenelPOV and JayPOV a lot. If you already figured that out well you just got told again. And also, this story sky bombs from all different kinds of genres. Its not just Hummor/Suspence like it says in the title summery. I decided to spice it up a little during this chapter. I couldn't make it interesting if it was just constant bad jokes.**

**NOW READ!**

**please.**

**Chapter 2:**

Midnight had set in to the town as Senel and Jay slept uncomfortably on the stacked boxes in the tool shed. They're throats were soar from all the screaming for help they had done and they were both getting rather hungry. Senel lay on one side of the shed on the ground where Jay wouldn't kick him in his sleep. Every now and then, Jay would mumble something like "Moses!" or "Stupid bandit!" and then kick

violently into the air. He was leaning up against the wall on the opposite side of Senel on top of a heavy box that wouldn't collapse under his weight. They both figured since they were so close to Will's house, he would hear them when he came home from wherever he was all day. But despite all they're cries, nobody heard.

Senel was half asleep when he heard a noise going on outside. He quickly jumped to his feet and peered underneath the door. Despite all his hopes, there was no one behond their prison, only a rather large rat running by the shed. Senel sat up on his knees and breathed out a deep sigh. He was really hungry and uncomfterble in such a closed off space. He hadn't eaten any breakfast the morning before and no dinner the other night. Maybe if he had eaten, he would be feeling fine like Jay.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shirley was on her way quickly to Will's house just after she discovered Senel's empty bed and house. She had gone to wake him up again so he could help with the rest of the tree and flower plantings. She made her way up to the door and knocked hardly. Harriet answered the door.

"Hi, Shirley! Is something wrong, you look worried?"

"Hattie! I need to talk to you're dad. Can you go get him, please!?"

Hattie nodded and let Shirley in. Harriet ran up the stairs as Shirley waited nervously inside. She had ran into Norma on the way there. She had said Jay wasn't at home either. Neither of them knew where the two boys could be, so they decided to round up everyone to search. Suddenly, Will and Harriet came back down into the room.

"What is it, Shirley? Harriet said its important." Shirley spun around to face Will. "Have you seen Senel!? Or Jay? We haven't seen them since yesterday!"

Will folded his arms and thought for a minute. "I haven't. Aren't they at their house?"

"No. I went to get Senel this morning and he wasn't there. Norma said it's the same with Jay. What should we do!?"  
"Lets go meet up with the others and try to find them. I doubt they left the city. They're both smart enough not to."

Will closed his eyes and gave a defeated sigh, "At least, Jay is. Lets just hope Senel's with him."

Moses, Norma, Chloe, Grune, Will, and Shirley all meet at the gate of town. Norma had rounded up Grune and Chloe while Shirley and Will went after Moses. Moses was still tired for some reason and Grune looked as happy as could be despite the situation.

"So, Shirley. Why exactly are we here?" Moses asked yawning and stretching out his arms widely. Norma answered the question quickly for Shirley. "Cus' Senny and JJ are gone and we don't have any idea where they could be. Have you seen them, Red?"

Moses shook his head. "I would have seen em' runnin' around by now. Maybe that got up early and ran off somewhere."

"Senny! Get up early!? Come on idiot! Do you even hear yourself!?" Norma laughed at Moses as he began to stomp from anger.  
"That's enough you two. Stay on topic." Will broke the commotion between them. "Shirley, when was the last time you, Norma and Grune saw Senel and Jay?"

"Well. . ."

"It was yesterday when we sent them off two you're house to get some things, Teach."

Chloe looked at Norma with slight ignorance in her voice. "Norma, stop interrogating for Shirley. Give her a chance to speak."

"But Norma's right. It was yesterday about that time." Shirley said blushing at Chloe's kindness.

"Oh, my! Maybe that's were they are now!" Grune stated happily.

Everyone stared at Grune with that "Are you freakin' serious!?" look they always gave Grune when she said something dumb or out of the blue.

"Are you suggesting they're still inside that shed behind Will's house? Get serious, woman! We ain't got time for jokin'!" Moses folded his arms and closed his eyes at Grunes remark.

"As much as I hate to say it, I agree with Moses." stated Will. "Besides, the shed behind my house doesn't have a lock."

"And of course you would have heard them if they had been calling. Which I'm sure they were."

Chloe nodded and lowered her head to think a little about the manner of business.

"Yeah, and besides Will! How could you have missed Senny's southern, albino, redneck, shrill little girl voice? You'd have to be damn dead not to hear that!" Norma laughed again as Will approached her and knock her roughly on the head.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't **_hear that_**. Lets split up into two and search for them. If we find them, lets meet up in this spot. Understood?"

Everyone nodded and ran off to begin their search. Will with Chloe, Shirley with Moses, and Norma with Grune.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jay walked up and down the crowded room pacing trying to figure a way out. Senel just watched him with tired eyes.

"For the love of God. Jay, please! You've been pacing for over an hour! Lets just grab something and bust out of here!" Jay stopped his pacing and stared at Senel for his comment. "Don't be stupid. We're surrounded by about five feet of insulation and wood. There's no way us alone can break out of here. Even with our eres."

Senel shook his head to ward away a bit of drowsiness. "Is that why nobodies been able to hear our calls for help?"

"Most likely. And also because this shed is right behind the house. Anybody who walked by on the road wouldn't be able to perceive us ether."

Senel rested his foggy head on his knees. ". . .Perceive?" he questioned Jays big word.  
"It means to hear." Jay said as he knocked on the wooden walls trying to find a frail spot in the structure.

"I-I know! You don't have to treat my like I'm dumb!"

"Senel, we have been in this God forsaken place for almost a day! I've got every right to call you stupid, you idiot!"

"What's you're problem all of a sudden!? You get you're little pigtail all in a knot!?"

Jay growled furiously at Senel. "In case you've forgotten, which I'm sure you did! You are the dumb ass that got us locked in here to begin with! I had to sleep on a damn box!"

"Well, I don't have it all golden either, you know!" Senel jumped up from his seat on the hard floor near the door. "Do you have any idea the kind of time this little side quest has cut into my time!? I had to miss maybe seventeen episodes of Viva La Bam! You here me Jay!? SEVENTEEN EPISODES! No Ryan Dunn. No Ape and Phil. And no friggin' BAM MARGERA!!!" Senel was practically screaming now.

"No Bam Margera. . . " he repeated sadly as he whipped his eyes with his shirt sleeve.  
"Umm. . . I don't know exactly who you're talking about but. . .are you crying, Senel?" Jay asked with a surprised look suddenly appearing on his face.

Senel quickly turned his back on Jay. "No! I. . . uh. . . I'm just really tired."

Jay shook his head and grinned at his excuse. "You can't even think up a good lie. Pathetic."

Senel spun back around on his heels and pointed his finger in Jays face.   
"I'll tell you what's pathetic! A certain ninja running around high strung on coke. Wasn't he yelling, 'I'm a ninja! I'm a ninja!' That does seem little strange to me. Doesn't it you, Jay? Seeing as 'ninjas' try to their title so well?" Senel was grinning like a moron now as Jays face turned a tomato red from shame.  
"Okay! One time! ONE TIME I did that! And besides! I didn't get beat up by a nine year old at a Christmas party!" Jay smacked Senel's finger out of his face and cocked his head in the other direction.

This remark made Senel really mad. He smothered his hair in frustration and anger as he tried to create a wise comeback. "You and I both know that was all your fault! You were the one who said Harriet's cooking tasted like the waste of a dog!"

Laughing silently to himself, Jay closed his eyes and imagined again the events that had happened a few months ago.  
"You were walking crooked for weeks after a kick like that to the groin! I had no idea a grown boy could cry for so long! You couldn't even stand up! I was about to die of laughter!" Jay hid his face in his hands in effort to smother all his chuckles as tears of hilarity rolled down his cheeks.

Again Senel struggled for a retort against Jay. "Well! Oh yeah. . . well. . . What about that tim--WHOA!"

Jay spun around to confirm why Senel had put an end to their fun game of insults. "What's wrong? Had enough?"

"No, its not that." Senel sat down on a box next to him and stared down at his knees. "Its just. . . We've been fighting for almost ten whole minutes, and no one's hit either of us on the head yet."

". . . . . "

**Well that's chapter 2. Sorry for all the senel bashings. its just so effin' funny when he gets hurt! **

**The next chapter is being completed right now. **

**So please, for the love of God, review, Son!!!!!!!!**

**i don't care if they're good or bad! Just make me feel better about myself please! **


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Iv already disclaimed. . . **

**THIS IS CHAPTER TWO!!!!!!! WHOOOO!!!! IT TOOK ME WAY TOO LONG!!!!!**

**Its amazing how such a stupid idea can turn out so much better than expected.**

**this chapter is basically just like it says in the summery, so it shouldn't be lyin' to ya today! **

**ENJOY: ) **

**p.s. - I made this chapter longer than the other two!**

**Chapter 3:**

The sun was still up in the sky on the Legacy as everyone in town went back inside their homes before it got dark. Will and Chloe ran up from the street by the East end of the town. They had both looked all around that area of town and asked everyone there if anyone had seen him. Moses and Shirley returned from their search in Falling Water. Shirley investigated the beach while Moses took a look around the woody areas and the spring. And Grune and Norma had searched the entire rest of the city. The fountain, graveyard, and lighthouse.

No luck. For any of them.

"Did any of you find them?" Chloe asked the others out of breath when they all met in frount of the bakery. Her cheeks were red and she was a bit sweaty. Everyone else shook their heads negatively.  
"Damn, those two can hide!" exclaimed Moses scowling and kicking at the dirt road. "We've been lookin' all day! They gotta be playin' some kind of trick on us!"

"Why would Senel or Jay want to do something like that?" Shirley asked.

"I don't know! Why else haven't we been able to find them!?" Moses looked at the others for reinforcement. Norma gave a slight smile failing to hide an ounce of worry. "Maybe they're okay. I mean, this is JJ were talking about. I don't know about Senny, but come on!"

"What is that suppost to mean, Norma?" asked Shirley calmly.

"Well, think about it, Shirl. If they were both out there somewhere together, they should both be fine, right? But if Senny were out there alone he'd probably try to go play tag with a dragon or something."

Will put his hand on his fourhead showing his frustration. "Norma, were all worried about them, but even if they were separated I'm sure Senel would have enough intelligence not to do something like that."

"But Will, I thought you said Senel wouldn't know brains if they bit em' on his a--!!"

"Red!!" Norma interrupted Moses' remark quickly.

"What?" asked Moses confused.

"Right now we need to focus on where else they could be." Chloe added frowning at Moses. "We should find them before they get hurt."

"But where else should we look?" Moses asked.

"We've searched all around Werites Beacon," Will said. "Perhaps they could be in the Quite Lands or a bit farther off from town."

"Oh yeah, we haven't looked in the Quite Lands! We should totally check with Nessy!"

"Charge!"

Norma and Grune smiled happily after relizing their next destination. "Lets hurry up and find them before something happens." Everyone folowed Chloes comand and began walking towards the lighthouse. Ignoring Norma and Grune.

"Hey! Guys, that's not funny!" Norma ran to catch up with them while Grune skipped off with the others.

"Oh! Everyone is having so much fun!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Damn it. . ." Senel groaned as he sat with his legs huddled close to his chest in the corned of the small room. It was getting very cold and night had set in.

"It was so hot about an hour ago! How did it get this cold so quick?" asked Senel as Jay breathed warm air into his cold hands across from the shed.

"Maybe it was from all the closed off space. There's not a lot of room in here which is why we though it was so hot. It was from all that discomfort. Now we see how wrong we were."

Senel's teeth chattered silently in his mouth. It had been an exact day they were stuck in the shed and no one had any idea they were in there. It made Senel and Jay both feel so isignifigant and worthless. Like nobody was even looking for them. Was everyone looking for them? How could they not have looked here? They both asked their selves this question over and over again.

Senel eyed the knob on the door again. It was all that damn door knobs fault!

_Why did you have to be born a lockable door!? _Senel asked himself. _It would have made everyones life so much easier if you--WAIT A MINUTE! Im talking to a door knob! _Senel shook his head to get a grip on his reality. He looked up from the door and saw Jay staring at the pile of brush and mess in the occupied space in the shed. "Jay?" Senel said suddenly.

"What?"  
"Did you notice that window up there on the wall before?" Senel pointed up above Jays head where a small rectangular window was positioned. Jay turned his head to see where Senel's finger was indicating. "Yes. I saw that the first day we got locked in here. What about. . ." Jay looked over and saw Senel smiling at him. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. "NO!!! No way! I know what you're thinking! I know that look! No way!" Senel got up to his feet. "Oh come on, Jay! You do want to get out of here don't you?" Jay couldn't argue with him there. They had been there for a day! Even Jay was begging to grow hungry and his feeling of suffication was worsening. But how did Senel expect him, either of them, to fit throught a window that size!?

"Come on, Jay. This is one of our last shots. We'll shoot for it. Deal?" Senel held out a fist between he and Jay and waited for him to respond.

_Is he really serious? Does he really think this will work? _Jay thought silently. "Well, it is an even chance anyways. Fine." Jay stuck his fist in with Senel's and did a quick game of Rock-Paper-Scissors.

"SHOOT!" they both called as Senel threw out a rock and Jay a . . .pair of scissors.

"N-no way!" Jay quickly pulled back his hand as Senel laughed at Jay's loss. "Even if I manage to get up there, how do you expect me to get through that thing!?" Senel stoped laughing but continued to smile as Jay looked at him anxiously. "Don't worry that much, Jay. All we have to do is stack up a few heavy boxes, you climb up, and. . .uh. . .we hope you don't fall."

". . .Why don't you do it?"

"Well, I won. And you got a tiny little ass. You'll fit through better!"

Jay slumpt his shoulders and drooped his head down. "You're not going to let me back out of this, are you?"

"Nope. Now help me start stacking."

After they had gotten the boxes up high enough to reach the window Senel tested the immensity of them so Jay could climb up on top of them. He kicked them a couple of times as Jay stood aside with his arms crossed watching Senel.

"Lets hurry up, its getting colder." Jay said. Senel held out his hands for Jay to climb upon and helped him onto the boxes. They wobbled under his feet as Senel held onto Jay's hand and waist.

"You up?"

"Yeah." Jay answered, his feet still a bit unstable.

"Ok. Just grab onto the window and beat it as hard as you can! Try using the tip of your fists to smash into the glass and--"

"Senel. . ."

"What?"

"You know it opens, right?"

". . . Oh. Okay then."

Jay kept up the window as Senel boosted him up higher to the opening. He manadged to get his head and arms through the hole, but as his waist slid farther out, he stopped.

"Uh oh. . ." Senel said fearfully. Jay's face became full of apprehension. "What? What's going on?"

"No-nothing. Your probably just hung on a rusty nail. Hang on a sec'."

Jay heard rattling and banging going on behind him. Senel was mumbling nervously from the other side of the window while Jay hang there confused.  
"Am I stuck?" Jay questioned calmly. Senel didn't answere. "Im going to die here, aren't I?"

"No! I just need to push harder."

"What are you doing?"

"Just hang on. This may hurt. . . a lot." Senel took as many steeps back as he could. Then he charged at where Jay hang and rammed into him hard. Jay felt pain suddenly rush through his body. He screamed loud as Senel fell on the floor behind him with a clunk.

"DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"JAY!!! Calm down Jay! Stop flopping around!!!" Jays body fell limp as Senel grabbed one of his legs to calm him down.

"I. . . am going . . . to kill you. . . so very slowly." Jay wheezed leisurely between breaths.

"Okay, looks you're not going out that way. I'll try to pull you back out! Stay still!!!"

Senel took hold of Jay's other leg and got ready for a long tug. "I can see the sun going down." Jay said in a settled manner. "Allright, here we go." Senel tensly stated as he began to pull hard on Jay's legs. Again, this caused Jay pain. He screamed as Senel yanked on his legs in effort to get him out. Jay budged just a bit befor he began to beg Senel to stop.

"Senel! Please stop for just one minute!"

"Why!? You're almost out! You just moved!"

"And I apreciate what you're doing so much. But, maybe I can take it from here." Jay carefully pulled his arms through the small window and slowly inched his feet down to the stack of boxes. When he couldn't get down low enough to stand on the boxes, Senel lowered him down by holding on to his arm until Jay's feet were planted firly on level ground. As soon as jay was on the ground, he backed up against the wall and slid down weakly to the floor to rest.

Jay let out an agonized groan as Senel eased next to him.

"Are you okay? You look . . .pale."

Jay lifted up the end of his shirt to inspect his injuries. "You turned me into Saturn!" he shouted as he noticed the red marks around his stomach.

"I guess even you were two big to go through."

"Its hard to imagine what would have happened if you had to climb up there." Jay smiled dimly. Both he and Jay laughed as darkness filtered into the room. The second night had come, and still not one person knew they were still there in town.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was beginning to get dark in the Quite Lands. Everyone searched together at the beach and the elevator. They couldn't find the two boys.

The party decided to split up again and search three of the monuments. Afterwards, they would all meet up at the Earth monument to search together. If they didn't find them, they decided to go back home and get some rest to search the next day.

Shirley and Will arrived at the Fire monument around twilights fall. It was the same as always. Hot. Very hot. Shirley was a little surprised at the sudden change of weather, but Will stayed calm as they both made their way into the the monument.

"Where should we start looking first?" Shirley asked beginning to sweat. Will looked around the room in the monument and discovered it empty. "There not here. Lets keep looking." Shirley nodded and walked along with Will to the next room where it was just as hot.

"Should we call for them or something? They may be hurt or. . .you know."

"That's exactly why we need to hurry. If they aren't in any of the monuments down here than we have a serious problem."

Shirley's face became coated with concern. "A serious problem!? What do you mean?"

Will and Shirley both stopped walking as Will explained the situation.

"First of all, if they are above ground we don't have any way to find them now because of night setting in. And it would make matters worse if they were separated and one of them were hurt."

"What about the second of all?" Shirley questioned wringing her hands together.

"Well, perhaps it would be better not to think about that now," Will started walking again as Shriley followed. "But the reason we may not have found them yet may be because they're either both terrible injured or dead." Will said this so calmly Shirley nearly fell over. "Dead!? B-but they're both stronger than that!"

"Right. That's why we shouldn't be thinking like that. Now lets get moving so we don't have to."

Shirley and Will both ran the rest of the way throughout the Fire Monument in search of Senel and Jay.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It is so damn cold here! Lets hurry up and find Senny and JJ so we can get the hell out of here!"

Norma was yelling annoyingly as she and Moses hiked inside the Ice Monument. "Would you stop complainin', Bubbles!? We just got here and already you're whinin' like a baby!" Norma began to protest but was cut off by the roar of a blue dragon caked with frost and ice. "Damn! This is just what we need!" Moses whipped out his spear and readied an attack. Norma followed and took out her baton.

"Lets get this over with, Red!" Norma exclaimed as the dragon sauntered closer to them.

"Get outa our way!" Moses threw a spear at the dragon head as Norma began to cast a fire spell. It etched closer while Moses continued to toss spears. The dragon threw back its head and took in a deep breath. Preparing to attack. Moses looked over to Norma who was just beginning to fire and attack.

"Explosion!!!" she shouted as balls of fire fell from overhead and hit the beast with a tremendous impact.

The blows left it dizzy and confused, just perfect for an ending blow.

"Go Red! Get it while its down!!!" Norma called to Moses as the dragon fell to the ground roaring.

"RIGHT!!!" Moses grabbed another spear and charged toward the monster quickly before it began to get back up. Just before the dragon fully regained scence, Moses plunged his spear into the neck of the dragon and drug it up toward the head. The dragon let out a final roar as blood seaped from its mouth and neck wound. It fell again to the ground with a loud thud which rattled the ground with its fource, almost knocking Norma and Moses down with it. "WHOO! We won!" Moses cheered putting his extra spear back inside its case. Norma gave a big sigh of releif as she also stashed her weapon.  
"I forgot how tough it is to fight with just two people around." she said recalling the time she and Senel had fought together a while back.

"Is it dead?" Moses asked to no one directly. Norma nonchalantly walked over to the fallen monster and kicked it. Moses stood bewildered as Norma shrugged. "So you kick it? YOU KICK IT!?"

"Well, what would you have done?"

"That's. . ." Moses exhaled loudly and scratched his head. "Lets just keep goin'. We gotta meet up with the others soon."

Norma nodded and followed after him past the dead beast and about the monument.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now, along the Lightning Monument, Chloe and Grune looked for the missing members of the group as thundered growled along the skies. One amazingly strong bolt jolted along the ceiling of the monument and landed just in front of Chloe's feet.

"EEEK!!!!" Chloe jumped backwards on her feet and feel to the ground. She shook a few seconds until returning to her feet. Grune stared at her with a pokerfaced expression.  
She smiled at extremely the wrong time as Chloe blushed from the fall. "Chloe, did you have a fun trip!?"

"Wh-what!?"

"Well, you did fall. I was just wondering if you had a good time. Did you?"

Chloe stared at the broken woman. Outside she tried to be as kind as she could. But on the inside, she was practically screaming at her to get a grip on the situation.

_Just what the hell is you're problem, lady!? Did you hit you're head that day we found you in the Man Eating Ruins!? Damn!!!! You are so fuckin' retarded!!!!!!!! _

"Well. Thank you for your concern, Grune. Now, where do you think Coolidge and Jay could be?"

Grune put her finger to her cheek to ponder the apparently too hard for her question. "Oh, I know! Maybe they went to go get some cake! Or perhaps their both at their homes sleeping like cute little babies!"

". . .What?"  
"Ooo! Suppose they're planning us a party!!! A SURPRISE PARTY!!!! YAAAAAY!!!!"

Chloe looked at Grune bewilderingly as Grune skipped off merrily deeper into the Lightning Monument.  
"Uh, Grune?" Chloe asked catching up to her. Grune stopped skipping and waited for Chloe to start walking beside her. "Just say we don't find Coolidge and Jay. Do you think it would have been a mistake that I never. . .um. . .well. . ."

"Are you still in love with Senel, Chloe?" Grune asked again smiling out into space. Chloe immediately blushed after this comment. "What! Well. . ."

"When we find them, you should really tell him how you feel. Everyone thinks you two would make a good couple. You really need to go for it!"

"But, what if he refuses? How will I see him as a friend again?"

"Senel's a very kind and thoughtful boy. I'm sure he would have a very good reason if he didn't love you in that way. Though I don't see why anyone wouldn't just absolutely adore you, Chloe!"

"Grune! . . .Thank you. You actually say some clever things every now and then." Grune giggled and continued to walk ahead as Chloe stopped again. She bowed her head down and stared at her shoes.

"I promise this. For you, Grune. If. . .when we find them, I **will **tell Coolidge everything. No matter what!"

She then raised her head and ran to catch up with Grune.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Did anyone find them!?" Norma asked quickly as she saw the other four in front of the Earth Monument as she and Moses met up to the rest of the group.

"No! We haven't seen them anywhere!" Shirley said in her annoying, squeaky voice. Moses shook his head in disapproval. "There is no damn way those two could have got beaten' up! Not together! Their both way too hyperactive!"

"Perhaps their both inside here." Chloe pointed out looking into the entrance of the monument. "Hopefully, they didn't go off on their own and are alright."

"Right! Lets hurry up and find those two before something happens to make us blame ourselves the rest of our lives and never let up until were all old and dried up wondering who Senny or JJ were and how they died and how we had to explain to the reverend why we only had locks of hair for the cremation. I sure hope we find them alive. . ."

Everyone stared at Norma after her disturbing ramble. Then Grune let out an even more disturbing statement. "Oh yes! That would be a shame now, wouldn't it?"

"Lets just ignore them and start looking around." Will said. They all walked inside as Norma stood outside alone. She stood alone in front of the entry to the Earth monument as a single tear rolled down her cheek. The terrible thought of them never finding Jay nor Senel flipped inside her mind. She hastily whipped away the tear as Moses called for her to speed up or they would leave her behind, then she retreated into the building along with the others.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**I KNOW! I KNOW! THE ENDING SUCKED!!!**

**I started to run out of stuff for the next chapter! Its gonna be so freakin' awesome!!!!**

**BLOOD WILL COME OUT OF YOU'RE EYES ITLL BE SO GOOD!!!!**

**but you'll have to wait a few days. So review while your waiting. **

**SEE YA!!!**

**- senels mine. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**DAMN!!! I GOTTA PAY MORE ATTENTION TO WHAT I'M WRITING!!!!**

**ALRIGHT! Chapter 4 is here and its gonna hurt so bad if you didn't read the other chapters.**

**. . .So just for those of you who _don't_ know what's happening, here's a brief summery.**

**Jay and Senel are locked in a tool shed behind Will's house. No one knows where they are and everyone's looking in the wrong places. If they don't find them in time they'll probably starve, seeing as neither had any breakfast the morning they got locked in that place. Or even dinner the night before! Who are they tryin' to impress? **

**This chapter is a little more drama filled and full of teary parts. (jus the kind of mood I was in. no im not gothic!!!! XO)**

**So just read and. . .whatever. Have fun!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**

Again, darkness had fallen into the sky and coated the town with night as the town slept. Senel could see the moon full through the window from the area he was resting. It was once more the only light in their wooden prison. Jay was asleep on the floor strait across from him in a fetal position snoring and twitching in his sleep. Senel figured out the first night there that Jay happened to chit-chat allot in his sleep. And his kick hurt really bad too. That was mainly why Senel slept so far away from Jay during the night.

Senel let out a heavy sigh as he rolled over onto his side with his hands behind his head. He tried everything he could to think of some way to break out of the shed. The screaming and banging didn't work, and neither did the side trip through the window. Senel thought numerous times to dig under the doorway. But that was pointless, seeing as the floor was pure concrete. If they only had something sharp and pointy they could pick the door unlocked and get out.

But there wasn't anything there for that kind of plan.

Jay's stomach let out a loud growl which woke him up. He hugged his abdomen as Senel sat up yawning and stretching his arms and legs. Jay first noticed the searing cold surrounding him and that it had turned to nighttime. He sat up against the wall rubbing his eyes. He and Senel hadn't eaten anything whatsoever or even slept in a decent bed for the past two nights, and it was beginning to effect their thinking and movements. They were both becoming weaker and Jay assumed that if they didn't get out soon there wouldn't be anything left for anyone to find. His stomach snarled again. Jay stuck his hands under his armpits and shivered from the sudden drop in temperature.

"I don't understand anything anymore!" Senel shouted quietly between chattering teeth. "Its always so damn hot in the daytime, but when the sun goes down we nearly freeze!"

Jay didn't reply. He merely sat still shaking as frosty sensations gripped him tighter and tighter. It was becoming to painful to ignore.

"Jay?" Senel asked when he noticed Jay staring at the floor unemotionally. Jay's head tilted a bit to the left as he continues to shake from pain and agonizing chilliness. Senel watched him tensely as Jay's eyes closed slightly and he began to fall sideways weakly.

"JAY!!!" Senel lunged forward on his knees and caught him just before he hit the hard floor.

"Jay! What's wrong!? Say something!!!" he pleaded as Jay moaned slowly and his eyes opened completely again. Senel lifted Jay up off of the floor and propped him up against the wall he had been lying against.

"S-sorry. . ."Jay stuttered. "I just got really tired for a moment." He looked over to Senel who was kneeling beside him with a worried look on his face.

"You're getting way too weak! When was the last time you ate!?"

"I don't know. Maybe three or four days ago."

"Then its no wonder you can hardly stay conscious." Senel got up on his feet and walked quickly over to the door. "We need to get out of here before both of us end up to weak to move!" Senel brutally turned the knob without hesitation. When he realize it wouldn't budge, he kicked it two times and fell to the floor shaking his head furiously.

"Senel, don't worry about it. One of us can stay up every few hours for the rest of the nights so we'll know if someone comes by. You're probably just as tired as I am. Right?"

Senel stared down at his fist for a few seconds before answering. "Alright. But let me keep an ear out first. I don't want you nearly passing out again."

"Fine with me." Jay said smiling as he leaned his weight back against the wall. Senel slumped back down the door as well.

It only took Jay about a minute to go back to sleep. When Senel was sure he was out, he groaned in an annoyed tone and fell on his back to the floor. He thought nervously to himself while trying his best to stay awake and keep a look out.

_What if nobody's even looking for us? Or what if they nobody even has a clue where we? What if no one finds us!? Then what? We just lie around in here until someone needs to get a stupid gardening tool!? Then we'll just be a big pile of dusty old bones! That's a nice thought. Will, Moses, Shirley, Norma, Chloe, and Grune all look back and wonder who we were and where the hell we went! Damn it! We gotta get out of here!_

Suddenly, Senel heard a gnawing noise coming from the outside of the shed. He peeked out the bottom of the door for the second time to discover nothing there again. Senel jumped to his feet as the noise grew louder. He looked over and between a few boxes to try and find the obnoxious sound, but there was nothing suspicious about his surroundings.

"Jay. Jay!" Senel whispered to the sleeping boy. At first Jay just moaned tiredly and tilted his head back a little, ignoring him. Annoyed, Senel nudged him in the leg in effort to wake him. Jay woke abruptly and rubbed his heavy eyes.

"What!?" he asked through a yawn.

"Jay! There's something going on outside! I think someone or something's trying to get in here! What do I do!?"

"Just dispense with it."

"D-dispense . . Huh?"

Jay rolled over and let out another yawn. "Don't pay any attention to it."

Senel rolled his eyes and continued to search for the noise. "Oh, you're just full of genius, aren't you?"

After about ten minutes of meaningless searching, Senel gave up and laid back on the side of the wall opposite of Jay. He exhaled deeply and huddled his legs close to him to let some of the cold away.

He tried everything he could to stay awake, but soon, he was again on the floor with his eyes closed and his head filling with clouds.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We need to hurry, guys! Its nearly midnight!" Norma yelled to the others while running up ahead. They had all nearly gone through half the Earth Monument and still hadn't found either one of the two boys.

"Norma, slow down! Do you want to overlook something and miss them?" Chloe asked her. Norma stopped and waited for the others to catch up to her. They were near the area where it seemed like being outside and the moving tiles beneath them showed pictures of grassy areas and floral dipictions.

"You sure do seem worried, Bubbles." stated Moses as he searched his surroundings carefully.

"Of course I am! Senny and JJ have been gone for almost two days!"

Shirley bowed her head as they all continued up the path. "I hope their all right. I couldn't bear to have them hurt and be this worthless in such a situation."

"What do you mean, Shirl?"

"Its just like what happened during the circumstances with Vaclav and his army. I couldn't do anything but stand back and watch as you all gave up so much to save me. And Stella, of course. Senel risked his life to save us, and in the end, he lost so much. I don't want us or anyone to go through what he did."

Will cut off the doom and gloom converstation just before entering the next and last room. "You won't. None of us will. We're going to find them before anything happens to make us regret anything."

"Right! Lets go get those two!" Moses cheered running through the doorway Will had opened.

After everyone else had reached the dead end room in the monument, they discovered Moses standing dumbstruck in the middle of the floor.

The area was empty.

Everyone stared around the diserted room not making a sound. Later throughout a few moments of disturbing silence, Norma complained silently in her squeaky tone.

"I. . . I don't understand. There's no where else they could be. Where could they be!?"

"This ain't good. This means they ain't anywhere near the city!" Moses stated with his gaze still pointed straight ahead in disbelief. "Will! What do we do now!?" he asked desperately to his friend standing next to him.

"I'm not so sure now." he said with doubt filling his voice rapidly. "If they aren't near the city, then that means something is terribly wrong."

"My, this is a problem!" Grune said with a bit of worry. Though you could never tell from the smile on her face.

Shirley looked around at everyone in the room with tears filling her eyes. "Do any of you think they could have been kidnapped?"

Norma stared at her for a few seconds. "C-come on, Shirl! Our Senny? Our JJ!? Kidnapped!? There's no way! Right!?" She looked at the others for backup, but no one said a word.

"Not together anyway. One of them must have been either killed or hurt real bad." Moses gulped down a lump in his throat as he slumped his head and stared down at the floor.

"Red! Don't say things like that!"

Will shook his head and walked back towards the exit. "Let's head back to my house and think of what we can do tomorrow." He sauntered out not waiting for the rest of the party to reply.

"Whats wrong with Will?" Moses asked with pain still striking his face. "His face looked stone cold."  
Chloe took a few steps closer to the doorway and stared off into space. "He really is worried. I can see why. . ."

"Why, C?" Shirley asked standing next to her.

"Coolidge is the first of us Raynard ever met. He knows him better than us. It would pain him badly to see anything happen to him."

"So Will sees Senel as his son! Just like our little Harriet!" Grune chimed out of nowhere. "How nice!"  
"That seems like one way to put it." responded Chloe. Moses sniffled a few times then sneered a bit. "That is what we are, ain't it? One happily family!" He then ran out the door calling to the others to follow.  
"Okay! Okay, Red! We're coming!"

Norma and Grune hastily followed. Just before leaving, Shirley stopped Chloe by grabbing her arm.

"C. I can see what you meant about Senel and Will, but what do you think you and the others think about Jay?"

Chloe smiled sweetly. "I'm sure we all think of him as our little brother, Shirley. Especially Sandor."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Around one o'clock, Senel awoke from his hour long sleep. He raised his heavy head from the floor and rubbed his crust filled eyes. The room was stilled dark to him as his eyes began to adjust to the newfound color. Senel sat up against the door listening carefully for any movement outside. He noticed Jay was still asleep on the other side of the shed, for he saw movement from across from him.

Senel yawned long as he stretched his arms above his head telling himself not to fall asleep again. Jay would kill him if he missed the chance to get out of the annoying building. Especially since he was the one to lock them in there in the first place. At least Senel could be the one to break them out.

Senel leaned his head on the door and looked around the shed. He closed his eyes and thought about where the others could be and how he could get their attention. Or at least let them know where they both were. As Senel sucked in a deep inhale, he heard the low growl of an unknown force. It sounded to him like a type of monster. He quickly lifted his head in search of the suspicious noise.

He found it fast.

A rat, or maybe an ugly dog, lay perched on top of Jay's stomach. Razor sharp talons gripped at Jay's shirt as the so-called "rat's" red eyes. It was staring straight at his face with its red eyes as it showed its long, yellow teeth. Senel relized immediately that the strange monster was about to attack.

"Jay! Jay, wake up!" Senel whispered as loudly as he could without alarming the threat. Jay moved his arm a bit as the monster watched with growing anger.

He got to his knees and crawled slowly to Jay's side to get rid of the ugly beast. Its gaze lost the sleeping boy and began to stare down Senel.

Suddenly, Jay awoke and noticed the abnormal sized object on his stomach. He began to let out a cry of alarm, but Senel covered his mouth before any sound could escape. Jay shook with fear as Senel reached out to the unknown animal with his other hand still clamped on Jay's mouth. The beast's lunged at Senel, still on top of Jay's abdomen, and fastened it sharp teeth around his wrist. Senel's hand left Jay's face and grabbed onto the monsters neck. Blood began to drip down Senel's arm along with another strange, black colored liquid. Jay knew right away that this liquid was poison being injected into Senel's blood streams.

"Senel, kill it quickly! YOU'RE ARM!!!!" Jay warned as Senel began to huffed and growled from newly gained pain.

He then picked up the heavy monster with his good arm and pinched it's neck causing it to let go of him. Senel threw the beast against the wall hard. It landed with a loud roar and slid down the wall into one of the open boxes.

They both knew it was dead.

Jay jumped to his feet and ran to Senel's side. He was gripping his arm soon before loosing the energy to sit up and he fell back onto the box behind him.

"Senel! Move you're hand so I can get a look at that bite!" demanded Jay. Senel's eyes closed tight as Jay removed his hand revealing four deep incisions on the top and bottom of his wrist.

"Damn. . .it was too strong. I couldn't get it off of. . ." he paused to take a deep, struggled breath. "I couldn't get it off of you or me."

"Don't talk. You need to save you're remaining strength." Jay pulled out a hankerchief from his back pocked and whipped the blood and poison from Senel's wound. He then wrapped the blood stained hankie around his wrist to halt the bleeding.

Senel let out an agonized groan while Jay tucked in the excess cloth underneath the other wrap.

Jay gently lifted Senel's weak body down to the floor. The poison had already clawed its way into Senel's entire body and was now causing him unimaginable pain.

"Damn. Now we're really in trouble." protested Jay. "You don't even have the energy to move anymore. None the less walk."

"I'll. . .be fine. I can take a little poison. I'm just glad th--" he swallowed hard in the middle of his sentence as his eyes squinted close again. ". . .just glad that it didn't bite you. Heh. . .you're tiny body couldn't live for a minute."

Jay laughed sorrowfully looking down at Senel. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult."

"You should try both. . ."

Senel's body fell limp just after his remark. His head fell back against the surface and his arm twitched uncontrollably from sufferance. Jay hovered a hand over Senel's mouth to ensure he was still breathing.

He felt a slight puff on his hand every second or so. He also took his pulse, which was beating at a slightly slower level.

Jay stared down at his unconscious friend. "Its not you're fault, Senel." Jay whipped his eyes as a felling of uselessness swept over him. "I shouldn't have been so pathetic. I could have at least fought myself! You didn't have to do that, you damned idiot!"

Jay sobbed quietly over his friend as tears rolled down his cheeks and onto his and Senel's clothes. He cried for himself and for Senel. He knew that if the others didn't find and get them out soon, his friend would die from the fatal amount of poison. And also, Jay couldn't handle watching someone pass. It brought back to many terrible memories from back in his childhood.

_What will the others think of me? What will they think when they see him lying on the floor like this and me still alive and hopefully at least breathing!? Of course they'll think I'm weak and can't even help take care of the person right next to me!!! _

"You weak bastard!!!" Jay screamed at himself clenching his fists on his shorts. His nails dug into his skin and red blood soon soaked his fingertips. Now he had to stay awake no matter what. Senel's life was now in all their friends hands.

He knew now it was all up to the others. There was nothing left for him to do. . .

* * *

**To all my fans (if I have any) sorry it took so long for this chapter to get here! **

**chapter 5'll be here soon, if I can get the right words in maybe soon.**

**WISH ME LUCK!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Okay, this is chapter 5 (duh) and so far everyone thinks its gotten all WAAAA!!! BOO! HOO!**

**But seriously, I read it through, and it really was WAAAA!!! BOO! HOO!**

**Sorry if I bummed you all out with it. . . **

**And for you people who are wondering how Jay can still be alive from not eating for three days, he just didn't eat the day before he got locked in the shed with Senel. He probably just had other stuff to do.**

**Bet you he wish he did though! XD**

**Please read and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter5:**

It was nearly four o'clock when the party, excluding Senel and Jay, were all arriving at Will's house. They were all getting extremely concerned from their failed searches for the past day. None of them had any other idea where else they could be.

Except outside the city of course.

Norma and Shirley both sat down on the couch on the opposite side of the door while Grune walked over to the window and stared out happily at the stars and moon. Chloe leaned up against the wall with her arms folded as Moses sat on the other couch placing his head in his hands, slumped over and sighed.

"I'm going to go check on Harriet." Will said.

"All right." Chloe replied without looking up. Will then walked through the door to the hallway and trudged up the stairs.

The rest of the party waited silently for his return. Finally, Moses broke the silence with a loud grunt.

"If only Jay were here to help us look for Jay. I'm sure he'd help us find him."

"Uh. . .what?" Norma asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well, we have been lookin' a while and haven't found neither of em'. If Jay weren't the one missing we could find him easily."

Chloe's head rose and she stared at Moses for a few seconds. "Of course it would be easier. Jay is an information dealer. Its his job to gather information." She left the wall and walked toward the countertop silently.

Suddenly, Norma jumped to her feet and yelped with excitement.

"OH! OH! What if we get the scallops to help us out!"

Everyone looked up at her. "What do you mean, Norma?" Shirley asked still sitting on the couch.

"JJ lives with the Orisorin, right? And they help him gather all that know-it-all stuff, right?" The other five nodded as Norma ran to the middle of the room. "So all we gotta do is ask those Scallops for help and they're both as good as found!!!"  
"That's actually not such a bad idea, Bubbles." Moses said with a surprised look on his face.

Norma smiled happily as Will came back into the room.

"We've gotta plan, Teach!" she exclaimed to him cheerfully.

"What do you mean?" Will asked with an unemotional expression. Chloe walked next to Norma and stood beside her. "We should go and ask Poppo and the others for help tomorrow. They should be able to find them quicker than us alone."

"Yep. Hard to believe that little dummy came up with something that clever, ain't it Will?" Moses laughed as Norma scowled at him with a red face.

Grune then sighed with happiness and yawned loudly. This startled everyone, for they had forgotten she was even in the room. "My, I sure am tired. Isn't it about bed time, everyone?"

Shirley got up off the couch. "We should all get to sleep if we're going to search some more tomorrow."

Will nodded in approval. "Lets all meet in front of the entrance to the city in the morn---uh. . .in a few hours."

They all said goodnight and headed out the door as Will went back upstairs to his room. Moses and Norma were just out the door when something struck Moses.

"Hey Bubbles. You were the one to go check up on Jay, right?"

"Yep! Why?" she asked stretching.

"Couldn't you have just asked for Poppo, Quppo, and Pippo's help while you were there?"

Norma suddenly stopped and turned red from embarrassment. "Oh, uh. . .that's just you're imagination!"

She then ran off down the road leaving Moses standing bewildered in the middle of the street.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Grune walked out to the stream behind Will's house just before the sun began to peek over the hills on the Legacy. For some reason, she didn't feel like going home.

Grune stared down at the crystal like waters and examined a small fish swimming past her. She bent down as the fish stopped to eat some bugs off the surface.

"Hello little fishey! I'm going to name you 'Wilber'!" She reached her hand into the water in attempts to pet the fish, but it became spooked and swam away after slapping its tail hard against the water.

"OH! How rude, Wilber! You should say 'excuse me' when you need to take off somewhere."  
She shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the **_shed next to the stream_** and began to build a sandcastle while singing happily to herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jay was still kneeling next to the unconscious Senel as he noticed the sun beginning to come up, flooding light into the crowded area. Jay rubbed his swollen from all his crying and lack of sleep eyes.

He stared down at Senel who was breathing heavily from a sudden fever he had obtained a few hours after the bite from the strange animal. His cheeks were tinted red and beads of sweat rolled down his face. A few times Jay noticed Senel would groan or cough and then tilt his head to one side gritting his teeth furiously. He hadn't even woken up or said a word since the bite knocked him out cold.

After the sun had gotten high enough for Jay to tell it was early in the morning, maybe four or five he thought, Jay unwrapped the handkerchief around Senel's arm to inspect the damage. He couldn't see how bad the maul was in the dark.

He quickly but carefully pulled the wraps from underneath each other slowly revealing the wounds.

Jay gasped when he saw the bite marks on Senel's left arm. The wound on his wrist had become red and infected.

"How the hell could it have gotten infected so quickly!?" Jay asked himself shaking. Senel groaned again in his sleep and moved around his bear feet kicking his shoes lying beside him. Jay had taken off Senel's shoes, unbuttoned his shirt, and removed all the weights to try and cool down his fever. But it hadn't worked, the infection on his arm was just causing his temperature to rise by minute.

Jay placed a cold hand on Senel's forehead. Heat rose to his skin letting Jay know his fever was highly over one hundred degrees.

"J--jay. . ." Senel's eyes opened just a bit, revealing his lightless blue pupils. His voice sounded weak and strained.

"Senel! How are you feeling!?" Jay asked anxiously. He could see in Senel's eyes that he wasn't going to get a strait answer.

"Where. . . .where are we? Why is. . . ." he stopped in the middle of his sentence and gasped as a shot of pain jetted up his arm and through his whole body.

"Senel, what's wrong!?" Jay said noticing Senel's agonized face.

"What happened?" Senel questioned in a shattered voice.

"You were bitten by some kind of monster. It injected a very strong poison into your main blood vain in you wrist." Jay laid the bloody cloth on top of the wound so more infection couldn't get into the bite.

Suddenly, Senel heard a faint noise coming from outside the shed. He tilted his head slightly towards the window thinking it was just his head playing tricks on him. It sounded like a woman singing to him, or maybe it was just the wind.

"Jay. Do you here that?" Senel asked weakly. Jay looked up from doctoring Senel's bad arm.  
"What?"

"That. . . noise. It sounds like someone singing. . ."

Jay listened carefully and heard what Senel was talking about. "Its coming from right next to us!?" Jay crawled quickly to the wall and listened to the sound on the outside.

"HELLO!!! Is anyone there!!?" Jay yelled as loud as he could to the outside force. "HEY! IS ANYONE OUT THERE!!!???"

He heard a few footsteps coming from the outside. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, hello, Jay!"

". . .!"

"What are you doing? Are we playing hide and seek?"

". . .Grune!?"

"You count to thirty and I'll go hide!"  
"NO! No, Grune! Senel and I are trapped in here!" Jay's voice became shaky and anxious. "I need you to go get Will!!! Tell him Senel's hurt and we need to get him to the hospital! Tell him he's running a high fever and he's falling in and out of consciousness! Do you understand!!??"

He heard silence on the other side of the wall. "Grune? Are. . .are you there!?"

"Goodness! Look at that cute little squirrel! I'll name you 'Edward' little squirrel!"  
Jay's face began to turn red from annoyance. "You know what, just go get Will. . .please."

"Okey-dokey! You want me to go and get you a cheese cake with chocolate sauce!"

"What . . . ? No! Go get someone who can help!"

Grune walked over to the door and stared at it for a moment. "Maybe you should turn the knob! That's how I go to somewhere else!"  
"We've tried! Its locked on the outside! Can you open it!?" Even though he knew very well he would have to explain the process step-by-step, he took the only option he had left.

"Why do you need me to open the door? Are you're arms broken?" Grune's sweet voice suddenly went strangly serious, but the tone didn't replace the question.

"Oh my God . . .All right, Grune. First off, put you're hand on the door knob. Got it?"

Grune put her hand on the knob as Jay instructed. "Right! Now what!?" Her happy tone returned.

"Now turn you're hand, with it still on the knob, to your right." Jay saw the knob on his side of the door turn slowly. His heart beat quicker as the knob turned towards him.

_This is it!!! We're finally going to get out of her! Now Senel can get the help he needs and neither of us will die of starvation or dehydrate!!! WE CAN GET A SNOWCONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Then, the knob stopped. It stopped turning. Jays heart sank into his stomach as the sad realization swept over him again.

"Uh-oh! The knobs turning, but the doors not doing what I tell it to."

Jay sat still on his knees against the wall, staring down at his hands. The door was locked on the inside, and for some reason . . .the outside too. It didn't make any sense to him.

"Okay then. Grune, go and get someone. Anyone nearby, and bring them here. To this spot."

"Alrighty then, JJ!!!" Grune said impersonating Norma happily. Jay heard running footsteps start up then slowly fade away. He looked over to Senel and noticed that he had again drifted into an unconscious sleep.

He couldn't help but feel they were both doomed and that Grune had already forgotten her simple little mission.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT!! DAMN IT!!!" Jay screamed and beat his head hard against the wall from anger and frustration. "We're three feet from a house!!! And we've been here for TWO DAYS!!! Damn it!"

Jay slumped his head down as a throbbing sensation flooded through his mind.

Out of all the people to come and discover their location, it had to be the person who couldn't even remember where she was or where she was headed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was early morning when the group arrived at the Orisorin village. They all noticed the furry animals running around nervously without hesitation.

"They must have been looking for JJ, too." Norma said as an otter ran beside her, tripped, and then scurried back to its feet.

"We should at least ask them where all they have searched." applied Shirley with her hands wringed to her chest.

When they made it to the Scallop Brothers house, it was empty except for Pippo standing in the middle of the floor looking worried.

"Hey Pippo!" Moses exclaimed running up to him. "We got a big problem."

"Have any of you seen JJ or Senny for a while?" asked Norma looking around the empty house.

Pippo got a surprised look on his cute little otter face. "You mean their not with you!?"

Everyone shook their head no.

"Where all have you and the others searched? If you have, that is." Will asked folding his arms.

"We've searched the Hidden Passage, the Man Eating Runes, the bridge plain, and the Ruins of Frozen Light. So far, we haven't had any luck at all."  
Moses face sunk to a sad expression. "Maybe their not on the Legacy." Everyone stared at him for his comment with stunned faces.

"If they were taken to the mainland, we could never find them." Chloe said with sadness filling her voice.

"What if So-So got em'!!" Norma cried suddenly.

"Why would Solon want to take them both at the same time!?" Moses asked angrily.

"Well what bright ideas do you have, Red!?"

"I damn well know we would have found em' by now if Solon had the balls to go and kidnap both of em'!"

"Oh, sure! Or what if they just both decided to commit suicide at the same time and some stray dog came up and dragged them both into the nearest river!? Maybe we should make you check the ocean!!!"

"Shut up, Bubbles!!"

The two continued to lash out at one another until Shirley finally spoke up. "We've checked all around the Quite Lands and the city. Where else could they be?"

"All that leaves is the Wings of Light, the Great Hallow, the Bandits Lair, the Altar of the sea. . ." Will stated.

"The Crystal forest, the Crags, the mountain path, the Forrest of No Return, Mirage Palace. . ." Shirley continued.

"Argh. . .there's just way to many places to look!" Chloe complained to herself while Norma and Moses continued to quarrel in the background. Grune stood by and watched for a while before remembering what she was suppose to have remembered hours ago.  
"OH! Why don't we just go back to the city get them?" Norma and Moses stopped bickering and stared at her along with the others.

"What do you think we've been doin' for the past couple of days, woman!?" Moses questioned furiously.

"Yeah, G-Girl! Those two have been gone for two days! They're not anywhere near the city." Norma put her hands on her hips and sighed deeply.

"Then how was I talking to Jay just before I went to bed? Oh, I'm confused."  
The rest of the party, excluding Poppo, all went pale with disbelief. "Grune, do you know where Senel and Jay are!?" Shirley asked nervously running up to the older woman.

"Why yes. I do."

"Can you remember?" Will inquired with worry written all over his face.

"Hmmm. . .It was by a lovely river. I saw a fish and a squirrel. And for some reason, Jay wanted to teach me how to turn a door knob."

"Anything else!?" Chloe said anxiously.

"There was a tiny building with a bigger building next to it." Everyone stared apprehensively at her as she paused several times in the middle of her sentence.

"What else!? Think, woman!!!" Moses ordered.

"Yeah! Lives might be on the line!" retorted Norma.

"It happened in the city, right behind you're house, Will!" Grune finished with a wide smile as the party gasped.

"The tool shed!?" Will asked, his voice full of both worry and doubt.

"They've have been there! This whole time!!!" exclaimed Moses with astonishment.

"We've been walking by them for two days without even noticing them!" followed Norma's remark.

Shirley ran to the door and stopped to turn to the others. "We need to hurry back to Werites Beacon! They could be in trouble!"

"Right! Lets go everyone!" Chloe ran to catch up with Shirley as everyone else followed closely behind.

Pippo stood alone in the room with a bewildering look on his face. "Did I miss something?" he asked himself. He scratched his head with cute paw.

**That was chapter 5!!!!!**

**Hope you liked it and the rest will be here pretty soon!!!!**

**So review while you're waiting!**

**See-ya!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DA-DA-DA-DA-DAAAAAAA!!!!! (that's the theme from twilight princess! I like that game!)**

**Chapter 6 is here!!!! Whooo!!!!**

**Sowy it took so long! I wuznt in the type of mood for this story for a while! More like a deadly hyper mood for the past two weeks.**

**SKATEBOARDING GET ME HYPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**This's a really teary chap, so I'm just warning you!!!!**

**Also, I tried to add a little drama and humor. If you find certain parts in this story funny when they sound pretty sad, then their probably suppose to funny!**

**ENJOY!!!!!**

**-**

**

* * *

- **

**Chapter 6:**

-

Jay's head bobbed back and forth from weakness. His world swirled around him as heat began to seep into the small room. It had been another hour in the shed, but Jay had lost count of the days there.

He knew that it would probably be another two days before Grune remembered her mission. He had asked himself over a thousand times, why did it have to be her? Why Grune?

Jay began to think that maybe it was punishment for something he had done. He tried to think back but his weakness kept his mind from focusing. Jay slowly lifted his shirt exposing the cause of his anguish. The ring that lead around his stomach from being forced through the window was becoming red. Just like the bite on Senel's arm. He didn't have anything to doctor the deep cuts with so it was prudent that if they didn't get out soon, they would have to face cruel, cruel reality.

Jay looked over at the still unconscious Senel. Blood was dripping down his chin and off onto his neck. He had coughed up blood a couple of times during the day, which told Jay that the poison was now quickly working its way out of Senel's blood stream. A few times he would moan and take in shaky breaths, but that was it. Jay didn't know what else to do. He didn't have the energy to yell and he could barely even crawl over to Senel anymore.

With a long out-take of breath, Jay leaned his body weight against the wall again. He decided he didn't have any choice left. He would have to at least pray that somehow they get out before their injuries kill them. Jay closed his eyes and chose his words carefully before repeating them out loud.

"G. . .God. I know we haven't talked in a while. But this time, I really. . .really need your help." Jay closed his eyes tighter. He felt so stupid. How could a little accident like getting locked in a shed lead to deadly wounds and suddenly praying to God like some helpless little child?

"I know I sound selfish, but seeing as you're the one who makes people die and live, could you maybe end my friends pain? I don't want him to die, but he's hurting so bad. He doesn't deserve to suffer anymore."

He kept his voice down as much as he could. Not wanting to let Senel hear him, even thought Jay knew he was out cold and wouldn't be able to hear him anyway.

"Either that," Jay continued. "Or could you let Grune remember just long enough for her to tell the others about our location?"

Jay let his eyes open and once again he sighed quietly. What was the point? It wasn't like God would help him now. God hadn't helped him for a long time.

He hadn't heard Jay's prayers when he was little and still an assassin in Solon's clutches. What was the difference now?

Jay heard Senel whimper silently in sleep. Was he having a nightmare? Jay watched him as his arm and legs coiled outward and inward.

"No. . .please! Stop!" Senel pleaded in a low whisper that Jay could barely make out. "It. . .hurts!"

Jay summoned up a remainder of his strength to crawl over to the panicking Senel. On his knees, Jay inspected Senel's worthless-at-the-time arm which was still wrapped in a hankie from when Senel was first bitten. He was even still lying in the same spot from that time. Jay didn't want to unwrap it, for that would just cause Senel more pain.

Instead, Jay put his hand to Senel's forehead as Senel kept muttering and fumbling his legs as his face stayed red with fever and drops of sweat beaded from his cheeks. Jay used his other arms sleeve to wipe the blood from Senel's face.

Jay's touch seemed to calm him down a bit, but Senel's eyes remained tightly shut. Jay stared down at him for a few minutes and then looked up and out the window above his head.

_Why wont you hurry!?_ Jay thought miserably to himself. _I this keeps up he **will **die! Do you want that!?_

He wasn't talking to anyone in particular, so he was glad and relived when Senel reached up with his good arm and held the hand Jay still had placed on his face. His hand was strangly cold, but from its red tint you could never tell.

Senel mumbled a few times under his held breath. "Jay. . ." His words were again strained. Jay noticed that Senel's hands and body shook uncontrollably as he talked.

"Y-yeah?" Jay answered weakly, trying not to let Senel hear the agony in his tone. To his surprise, Senel's eyes opened just barely enough for Jay to see his sad eyes. All the energy was sucked from them.

"Jay. . .it hurts. . ." Senel panted painfully.

Jay didn't know what to say or do. "Just hold on a little longer. The others should be on their way now." He felt as if he were lying strait to Senel's face.

Senel's hand slid from its grip and onto his stomach. He let out a long, struggled breath as his wounded arm twitched a few times, making Senel's eyes shut again. Jay removed his hand from Senel's head which was warm from the heat exerting from Senel's fever.

"Jay. . .I cant take any more. Please. Make it go away. . ." Senel pleaded with still closed eyes. He was strangly talking as if fully conscious. Maybe it was just a rush of adrenalin.

"Wha. . .what do you want me to do?" asked Jay calmly.

"The poison is mainly in my arm right? Then that's what needs to go." Senel sobbed a bit on the last statement while Jay simply sat bewildered next to him.

Senel wanted him to cut off his arm. . .

"I cant do that!" Jay whispered loudly hanging his head.

"Please. It's the only way." Again Senel opened his eyes just slightly. This time they were filled with tears of both pain and earnest request.

"But you'll bleed to death!" Jay said loudly, tears filling his eyes as well. "I cant. . .I wont do it!"

Senels voice drifted back into a weak tone and his eyes closed shut again. His voice sounded chocked and sad. "Jay, please. . .Just do it qui--" he took a deep breath "Just do it quick, before its. . ."  
His head suddenly fell limp and nodded to his left in the middle of his sentence. He was again unconscious.

"Senel!?" Jay yelled in alarm and grabbed him by the shoulders. Jay shook him gently as hot tears began to river down his cheeks.

He slowly absorbed the words Senel spoke to him. It was true, if he cut off Senel's arm, he would bleed to death. But if he didn't have something done about his arm now, it would just simply kill him.

And besides, with the amount of poison injected into it, his arm would most likely have to be amputated.

But then how would Senel fight. That didn't mater very much now, though.

Jay continued to survey his decisions while a burst of crimson blood erupted out of Senel mouth with a loud cough. The blood dripped quickly down his chin and onto his exposed chest.

That was it. Senel was right. If he didn't act, there wouldn't be any 'Senel' for the others to even find.

Jay reached for his silver dagger hanging from his back pocket. He had nearly forgotten about it, for it being so light.

He took it in both hands with the tip facing downward.

Jay hesitated. How could he cut, even stab, one of his best friends!? Was this what God wanted? Was this what was meant to happen?

It felt as if Jay held the knife in his hands for hours. Maybe only moments.

His tears fell faster as Jay raised the dagger directly above his head and Senel's wounded arm. His heart beat faster with every second as drops of sweat beaded off of his face along with his tears. Soon, his heart beat loudly in his ears as he prepared to lower the blade just below Senel's shoulder.

"I. . .I'm sorry, Senel." he sobbed.

Jay let out a scream of terror as he forced himself to quickly send the dagger flying downward towards his sleeping friends arm.

The blade wisped through the thin, hot air.

And then there was a bang. . .

-

* * *

- 

**Whew! Im tired!**

**Im a gonna stop here!**

**. . . . . . . . . XD**

**HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Cliffhanger! **

**I bet you're all like "OMFG! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!!"**

**Tell you what, if I get lots of lovely reviews, ill do everything I can to update quicker for you guys!**

**So. . .**

**LOTSA LOVE ya'll!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so freakin' sorry people! **

**I had no idea it was gonna take me this long to finish a chapter!**

**My bus driver took up my mp3 player, so I didn't have the right motivation at hand for this type of story. . . **

**Luckily, he gave it back to me early. Three damn weeks. . . -grrrrrrr-**

**So here ya'll go.**

**(please don't be mad. . .)**

**Ps.- sorry if I repeated some things from the last chapters. It has been about a month you know.**

**-**

* * *

**-**

**Chapter 7:**

**-**

Jay cursed himself aloud. He had missed! But then again, he was a bit glad for such an excuse. Now he knew he wouldn't have to worry about Senel bleeding to death or getting an even worse infection from the shoulder.

Jay's head throbbed uncontrollably from his fever. His stomach was killing him and it was taking everything he had to stay awake.

He fell to the floor next to Senel, exhausted from his lack of sleep. His head hit the floor harder than Jay expected it to, causing it to ache ever worse.

Jay then began to throw into a coughing fit. He brought his hand to his mouth as he continued to rasp loudly without control. With every wheeze, his head hurt worse and his ribs jabbed at his nerves.

He pulled his hand away and was shocked to see it covered in his own blood.

Horror-struck, he whipped the blood onto his shorts and relaxed his weight against the cold floor. As hard as he tried to keep conscious the past hours, he felt as if he would die if he didn't let himself pass into sleep.

So he gave into his needs and his eyelids slowly closed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Damn it all! It's locked!" Moses complained as he tugged on the door knob to the shed where Grune had told about Senel and Jay's location.

"There is no lock, Red! Teach said so yesterday!" replied Norma with a worried look on her face as Moses continued to fumble at the knob.

"How do we even know they're inside?" Chloe asked kneeling to the wall of the shed with her ear placed against it.  
"We just call um'!" Moses knocked hard against the door and yelled out to the two boys who he wasn't a bit sure were inside.

Norma called out too, while Will, Chloe, Grune and Shirley waited patiently for them to stop.

"Maybe we should just try to get the door open to make sure their both inside." Shirley said shakily as she twiddled her fingers nervously at her chest.

"Oh! How clever of you Shirley! That is a good idea!" Grune chirped happily as usually sending everyone into their "WTF!?" state.

"Uh…how do we do that?" Chloe asked standing up. Moses slammed his fist against the door and walked a few feet away from the shed kicking at some dirt on the ground while Norma leaned up on the wall.

Will walked up to the door to inspect the knob, while everyone else watched him curiously. He didn't say anything for a few moments, so the others (mostly Shirley) jumped when he announced his theory.

"It looks like the tumblers are shifted."

Moses turned around with a funny look on his face. "Is that bad?" he asked.

"Not necessarily. It has happened before, thought." Will got back on his feet from his knees and turned to face the others.

"But can you get the door open?" asked Moses calmly.  
"Yes. All I need is a screwdriver." answered Will nodding.

"I'll go get one!" Shirley turned quickly and rounded her way across the house and inside to get the tools they needed.  
"Just don't get yourself locked in!" Norma yelled after her with a chuckle. Everyone else stared at her with an annoyed expression.

"What?" She asked confused.

It took about thirty minutes for Will to get the door knob fixed like he claimed he did about two years back. So the rest of the five waited nervously for him to finish up as time slowly passed by.

Norma had fallen asleep on a grassy area next to where Shirley sat, while Moses helped Will out. Grune was trying to build a sand castle in the same place she did the night before and Chloe simply watched the two boys work in front of her.

"There. Now it should be able to open." Will announced as he threw the screwdriver to his left and he and the other got to there feet. Though Chloe had to kick at Norma before she got up rubbing her eyes.

Everyone felt so relieved when Will turned the knob and the door opened as if it wasn't broken in the first place.

Nobody really saw Will as much of a handyman.

The door creaked open slowly and the group looked around the small room in hopes of seeing one or both of the boys.

Moses grunted annoyed when he spied the room empty. "Hmph! Looks like we went to all that for nothing'!" He continued to complain a bit more, but was broken up as Shirley gasped and ran past the group. Apparently seeing what the others didn't, she feel to her knees in the corner of the room next to the tow out cold bodies the six of them had been searching for since the day before.

"Senel! Jay! Wake up! Its us! Were here, we finally found you!" she screamed with tears in her eyes as she shook the two roughly.

Moses and Will pulled them both out of the shed. But as they tried to pull out Senel, Moses unknowingly grabbed Senels bad arm and pulled hard enough for Senel to let out a high scream even while out cold.

He quickly let go and held onto him by the side as gently as possible.

When they had gotten them outside the shed, everyone gathered around Senel and Jay to inspect the damage.

"Jay! HEY JAY! Wake up!" Moses shouted lightly to Jay while shaking his shoulder knowing he was only asleep.

Jay's eyes opened slowly revealing his purple eyes that lit up when he saw Moses. Even though he would rather have been woken by anyone else besides that dumb bandit, he was overjoyed to at least be outside and seeing a face that wasn't halfway dead.

"M…Moses?" Jay asked weakly shaking his still hurting head.  
"Yeah, its me. The others are here, too. How ya felling?"

Jay pulled his hand weakly to his face and closed his eyes, moaning. "I've been better. God, my head hurts."

"At least he's fully conscious." Chloe said with her attention focused on both he and Senel.

Will kept his attention on Senel and questioning why he had screamed when Moses pulled at his arm. He pulled up Senel's shirt sleeve to reveal the blood soaked hankie still wrapped around his wrist from the day before. He carefully unwrapped it and gasped when he saw the contaminated wound. It was also bleeding again from where Moses had grabbed onto it to hard.

Moses turned around to see what made Will gasped, but nearly fell back when he saw the damage he had done.

"What happened!?" he asked out loud to no one directly. Will just shook his head while Norma and Shirley cast crystal eres on Senel's arm. Though there was no effect. Shirley then began to cry and fell on top of him, burying her face in his chest. After a few moments she stopped and sat with her hands on her knees, head bent down and sniffling.

Moses turned to Jay for an explanation. "Jay, what happened to him?!" he put a hand on Senel's forehead and pulled it quickly away when he felt how badly the heat exerted from his body.

"He's burnin' up!" Moses said, his voice cracking.

Jay grunted in pain, causing everyone to look his was in alert. "There. . .there was a monster, and it bit him. Senel. . .m-managed to pull it. . .off of me before I was bitten."

"So, Senny took the fall for you, huh JJ?" Norma questioned. Her cheery voice faded into concern and fear.

Jay nodded. "It was on top of me while. . .while I was asleep. When I woke up, he pulled it off and it b-bit him on his wrist. It inserted some kind of poison. . .it. . .into his blood. . ."

Jays talking began to slow down and became more forced, so Moses shushed him and shook his head, letting him know to stop talking and rest.

"He was poisoned. That explains why he's running a fever." Will said shaking Senel softly by the chest. Senel moaned and shifted his head to the side while Will withdrew his hand. "And why he wont wake up."

"We should get them both to the hospital. Quickly!" Chloe stated looking at the others. Moses nodded and helped Jay to his feet. Jay could barley stand on his own so Moses held his arm around his neck as Jay limped, groaning at every step he took.

Will hoisted Senel's still unconscious body up in his arms while Shirley made sure no harm came to his arm by holding it in her hands as they hurriedly made their way to the hospital.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The hospital was deadly quiet. Not a single person spoke besides the people talking to the nurse at the counter while the group sat apprehensively in the lobby waiting for any news at all. Jay had been placed in a small room. Just one two sew and wrap up his injuries and give him something for the minor concussion he suffered.

Though Senel was sent into surgery almost the minute they brought him in.

"Oh, my goodness!" The nurse had exclaimed looking at the wound. "I'm surprised he's still alive and breathing! This infection is so deep we'll have to operate on it immediately!"

"Operate!?" Norma asked surprisingly as she stood next to the stretcher Will had laid him on as the nurse instructed when they first came in. "Is Senny really that bad off!?"  
The nurse shook her head in a positive manner. "If what you say is true, if he was poisoned, then surgery is the only answer and the only way to penetrate the main source of the poison."  
Chloe sighed and walked out into the weighting room where Grune sat. She had a bit of a concerned look on her face, most of it was withdrawn in her eyes, for she was smiling slightly.

"You look sad Chloe. What's wrong?"

Chloe didn't look up. She simply stared at her feet with her hands clenched on the arm rests of the chair in which she sat down in when she came in.

"Chloe?"  
"Oh! Im sorry Grune. Im just thinking. . ." Chloe gasped blushing then returning her gaze to the floor.  
"You're worried about Senel, aren't you?"  
Chloe blushed again. "Of course I am. He's going to go into surgery. I mean, Coolidge can't even handle needles. This is basically falling on a cactus compared to that."

(A/U: heh. heh. Chloe humor.)

Chloe smiled a bit recalling the time a flu outbreak had come along and doctors were recommending all residence of Werites Beacon to have their flu shot so not to get sick.

Senel had urged everyone to go before his, so when it came his turn Moses practically dragged him in by the ear while Senel cursed loudly behind him, trying to pry loose from Moses' steel grip.

The doctor had gotten only inches from Senel's skin while all the boys held him down. But he managed to get away, and jumped out the window (which, by the way, was on the second story).

"Yes, that was funny!" Grune said, almost as if reading Chloe's thoughts. "I do recall Senel running awfully fast that day!" She giggled as the rest of the group, excluding Senel and Jay, made their way back into the weighting room.

"How are they doing?" asked Chloe.

"There getting Senel ready for surgery now. And Jay's just resting in the infirmary." Shirley stated shakily. She perhaps was still stirred up from the events that just took place.

"It appears you're friend has woken up." a different nurse stated shattering the six of the tranquil but disturbed minds. "You may go and see him if you like."  
Moses jumped up both excited and relieved. "Really!?"  
"Is he feeling any better than he did?" Will said without leaving his position beside the window.

"Yeah, didn't you say he had a concu. . .cunci. . .con-somethin'-or-other?" stuttered Norma.

"Concussion? Yes, he did. He claims he hit his head on the floor. But other than that and the infection on his stomach; which is only slight, he should be fine with a few more hours of rest."  
"More rest?!" Exclaimed Moses, "He's been out for three hours already!" He calmed down a little and sighed. "What about Senel?"

"Oh, Senel Coolidge? He's still undergoing the surgery. They were having a few difficulties finding the poison at first, but the hardest part is over now."

"That's good to hear." stated Will.

"Yes. It is." The nurse smiled and returned to her work elsewhere.

"Well, I don't know about ya'll, but I'm gonna go check up on Jay!" Moses shouted in a low tone and made his way towards where Jay was being kept. He was soon followed by Norma and then Grune.

"OH! How fun!" She cried happily while everyone else gave her 'the look'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jay was lying face down in his pillow on the bed in the big room. Breathing softly, but awake.

Norma ran in, her hyper self returned to normal, and plopped herself on the side of the bed. This woke Jay up with a loud grunt.

"Norma!? What the hell?" he said ticked as he rose up on his hands and knees still under the quilts.

"Oooh? So you're back to you're not-so-knocked-out state, huh?" teased Norma with a sneer look in her eyes.

"Probably wasn't knocked out so bad until a crazy chic ran in jumpin' up and down like a retard. . ."

Stated Moses under his breath, though Norma hear. So she jumped off the bed angrily.

"HEY! Who are you calling crazy?!"  
The two went at it for a few more minutes until Grune finally spoke up.

"How are you feeling, Jay."

Jay smiled slightly. "Allot better. I suppose I just needed rest."

Moses turned away from his quarrel with Norma to focus on his 'little brother.'

"Does you're head still hurt?" Jay shook his head negatively. "Not so much anymore."

"You've been out for hours, you know."

"I have?"

Moses nodded. Jay picked nervously at the blanket for a few seconds. All three, even Grune, could tell something was troubling him.  
"H-how's Senel doing?" he stuttered without looking up.

No one answered, so then Jay lifted his head with a terrified look in his eyes.

"What? What!?"

Moses spoke up first. "Well, um, we don't really know much but. . .they brought im' into surgery the minute we carried ya'll both in."

"But. . .is he alive?"

"Im sure he's fine. The nurse said his infection was bad, but nothin' our Senel cant handle."  
"YEAH! So cheer up, JJ! Don't feel so down about that now! Just think positive! POSITIVE!!!" Norma chimed in bubbly jumping up onto her tip-toes.

"CHARGE!!!"

"G-Girl, were not goin' anywhere!"  
"Oh. . .what?"

A nurse with long raven hair and a nametag that read "Nurse Fuller" stepped in smiling brightly and holding a clipboard.

"Alright, now 'Mr. Unseen'." she giggled while Jay got a furious look, but was blushing. Along with Moses when he got a look at the lady. "Time for you're meal and medication. Now say good-bye to you're friends, please."

Norma and Grune waved so long and left the room. Moses started to follow, but was stopped by the ninja boy's hand tugging at his quiver strap, so he stopped.

"Moses. . ." he started off. "Please, could you let me know how he is as soon as you find out anything?"

Moses stared at Jay for a moment, then put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sure thing, Jay."

-

* * *

- 

**Yeah, I started to miss getting reviews.**

**So here ya'll go! Im gonna start workin' on chap 8 (wow! chapter 8!) in the morning!**

**I promise this time! REALLY!**

**So once again…**

**Lovely reviews please?**

**Thanks! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**BOING!!! WUAAAAAA!!!!**

**CHAPTER 8!! I think. . . **

**(im not gonna ramble this time)**

**-**

* * *

- 

**Chapter 8:**

After he had eaten his meal, Nurse Fuller proceeded to checking the inside of Jay's mouth and giving him his medicine.

"Now, open you're mouth nice and wide so I can get a look at you're tonsils." she explained as she took out a rubber glove from her pocket and slipped it on.

Jay did as he was told and opened his mouth widely while sitting up against the headboard of the bed. He was wearing the same thing he had had on the time Norma, Grune and Moses came in. A black t-shirt and his normal purple star-spangled shorts. Though his shoes and jacket had been removed.

Thank God they left his hair up, he thought. If the others caught how long his MALE hair was, he never would have heard the end of it.

Nurse Fuller stuck her finger into Jay's mouth and inspected its redness that had to her attention, healed over the last couple of hours.

"Looks like you're soars have healed up." she said smiling.

Jay got a surprised look on his face as the nurse took her hand out of his mouth and pulled off the glove.

"I had soars!? What from?" he rubbed his throat worriedly thinking it was something serious, but was reconsidered when Fuller chuckled sweetly.

"The soars formed in you're mouth from all that coughing you had done in you're sleep. When you said you had coughed up blood, you only either bit at them or opened them up."

"Oh." Jay replied looking down at his stomach where he had been bandaged up while asleep. The wounds around him didn't hurt anymore, but he didn't want to look the nurse in the face for some odd reason.

Nurse Fuller eyed him while washing her hands in the sink across the room.

"You're worried about you're friend, aren't you?" she asked taking a bottle of medicine out of the cabinet above her head.

Jay looked up surprised and then sighed giving into to his thoughts. "All I know is he had to have an operation. The others wouldn't tell me anything else."

"They weren't holding back you know. I was one who had to prepare him, and _I'm_ not even sure how things are going. Im sure to find out soon though." Fuller poured the substance of the bottle into a plastic spoon revealing a nasty red colored medicine.

"Open you're mouth again." Jay did and she slipped the medication into his mouth. Jay scoffed and gagged a few seconds then whipped his face with his wrist with a disgusted look.

"Cherry flavored!? You know, Im sixteen. You don't have to treat me like I'm nine!" As serious as Jay was, Fuller just giggled and walked back to the cupboard.

"You were there when he was brought in, right?" Jay asked anxiously.

"Yes, I was."

"Did he. . .seem bad off?"

"Not so bad. His heart rate and pulse were a bit off, but that's just something the doctors will have to resolve after they attack the poison."

Jay let out a relieved exhale when he heard they were getting rid of what had caused Senel so much pain.

He yawned and laid his head back against his pillow, which felt like heaven at the time. The medicine Nurse Fuller had given him must have made him tired, for she took up her clipboard again and made her way to the door.

"You get some more rest. When you wake up, you're friend should feel better, too."

She walked outside, shutting the door and turning off the light behind her.

Jay lay alone in the darkness thinking to himself.

If what Nurse Fuller had said was true, it would be weeks - maybe months - before Jay woke up to find Senel healthy again.

What kind of sick joke was that?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Im gonna go for a walk." Moses said getting out of his seat about an hour after he had sat back down from seeing Jay.

He began to walk towards the door when Chloe stood up as well. "Do you mind if I join you, Sandor?"

Moses shrugged and continued out the door with Chloe at his heels. The others stayed in their usual spots while another, but different from the previous nurse, walked into the room. She had long blonde hair, deep blue eyes (but was an Orerines) and a slim figure which slightly represented a super model.

"Okay!!! So you guys had somebody in surgery, so like, who was it?"

The three in the room stared at the nurse with the look they normally gave Grune. Shirley spoke up first while the others, excluding Grune, continued to look blankly at the woman.

"His name is Senel Coolidge. He was inserted into the hospital a few hours ago for a strange bite." she said getting out of her chair next.

"Yeah, is Senny gonna be okay?" Norma asked anxiously.

The blonde nurse flipped aimlessly through the papers on her clipboard with a very focuses look on her face.

"Lets see. . .lets see. . . Oh! He died!"

The three in the room (Will, Shirley and Norma) all got eyes the size of golf balls.

"WHAT!?" they all exclaimed at the same time while Grune looked out the window and giggled. Shirley fell back into the chair she had gotten up from stunned, Will was just freaked out from how the nurse laughed when she said the disturbing news, and Norma sat in her seat staring ahead at the nurse mouth ajar. Grune continued to giggle and watched as butterflies landed on the window.

"Y-you mean. . .you mean Senels. . . Dead?" Shirley squeaked shaking in the chair.

The nurse got a confused expression, then took another look at her papers.

"Oh, you mean _Senel _Coolidge! Heh, whoops! You're 'Senel' just got out of surgery, like, ten minutes ago! So, you can go see him now!"

An occaward silence wafted into the room and lasted a few seconds.

"Uh. . .thanks." Norma said blinking furiously.

The blonde nurse giggled again, then sashayed away while Will went to the counter to find out what room Senel was in.

"Take a good look, Shirl." Norma whispered to Shirley when they both stood up. Shirley stared at where Norma pointed, which was strait towards the blonde that had just walked off.

"That's gonna be you in four, maybe five, years!"

Shirley grunted and followed after Will.

Soon noticing the others had left her behind, Grune quickly stood up and skipped after the three making their way up the stairs and into the hallway. Giggling half the way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The room Senel lay in was deathly quit despite the slow paced beeping of the heart monitor and the breathing machine next to the bed which made a sound like wet fog hitting hard on morning glass.

When the four arrived in the room, Nurse Fuller was pulling back the curtains, flooding the dull, white room a more golden color. Mainly from the setting sun.

"Hey, its you. The one from JJ's room." Norma claimed pointing at the raven by the window.

Fuller smiled and walked up to the divider in front of the bed, shielding Senel from his party's view.

"I suppose you're the father of this one?" She asked looking at Will.

"No, no. He's a friend." Will answered quickly while Norma snickered behind him. Fuller nodded and pulled back the divider.

The three's hearts tugged when they saw how pale Senel was.

"Oh my! Senel looks like a ghost!" Grune chirped clasping her hands together in front of her in pondering pose. Obviously her mind wasn't looking in too greatly on much of the major details of the events.

"Is he okay!? He's so pale!" Shirley asked worriedly rushing over to his side. She eyed the oxygen mask over Senel's face and how he moaned every few minutes or so.

"He's fine at the time. We just can't seem to wake him up, though. Its nothing serious, he's just out like a light."  
"That's our Senny!"

Will eyed Senel for a few seconds and then looked back up at the doctor. "How long do you expect he'll have to stay here?" he asked patiently.

"Well, seeing as how worn out he is, I'd saw he'd need a few good weeks of rehabilitation. Maybe longer depending on his medications."

"Is there any permanent damage?"

"Nothing other than the scar on his left wrist."

Will breathed a sigh of relief. Senel stirred a bit and his eyes slowly opened. Shirley looked down and noticed immediately his blue eyes visible again.

"Senel!" She shrieked happily. "Nurse! He's awake!"

Nurse Fuller took a look at the heart and pulse monitors, then removed the breathing mask from Senel's face. Senel gasped slightly feeling the cold plastic slide across his face and looked around the unfamiliar room.

"Looks like you have come to. I suppose I'll leave you five to catch up then." Fuller said taking the equipment in hand and leaving the room. "By the way, you have about ten minutes of visiting time left. So you need to hurry."

With that she closed the door behind her, leaving the room uncomfortably quit again until Senel coughed a few times.

"How you feeling, Senny?" Norma asked worriedly sitting on the edge of the bed as she did in Jay's room.

"N-norma?" Senel looked around the room squinting as the light hit him fiercely in the eyes. He weakly brought his hand to his head rubbing it softly. He felt dizzy and like he had been hit on the head by a cement brick. Then he got a rather freaked out look when seeing the I.V. stuck in his wrist, but shook it off quickly for he was too weak to throw a needle hissy at the time.

"Where. . .am I?" Senel asked trying his best to sit up.

"You're in the hospital." Will answered him while Shirley helped him off his back and upright in bed.

"The hospital. . ."

"Yes, Senel. Don't you remember?" Shirley said. "You were trapped in that shed with Jay for nearly three days!"

"Jay was awake, but you were unconscious." Will told him crossing his arms.

"The shed for three days. . ?" repeated Senel again rubbing his soar head.

Norma looked at him confused. "Gee, Senny. You're starting to get a little slow."

Senel looked up at her quickly. "Aaagh! Now I remember! You made Jay and me go get something and we ended up locked up behind Will's house!"

"Okay, maybe you're not so slow. . ."

"So all this is considered you're fault, Norma." Will scowled at her with his arms still crossed.

"Uh. . .Sh-Shirl helped, Teach! Don't pin all this on me!"

"It wasn't like I 'helped' in anything! It was an accident!" Shirley snapped back.

"Yes, it was just something to brighten up the day." Grune piped happily again.

To everyone's surprise, Senel started to chuckle a little. But then turned his head away from then as a wave of pain swept over him and his laughs died.

"So, what about Jay? Was he okay?" Senel questioned calmly.

"He had sort of an infection on his stomach like you did in you're arm. But those guys took care of him before anything bad happened to JJ."

"Good. . ." sighed Senel.

"It's a good thing we found you when we did, though." Will said.

"Why?" Senel asked facing the older man.

"You had a very strong poison inside you're body. From what the doctors said, it would had been much worse than stomach bleeding and a lame arm if you were to have been prone to the poison any longer."

"Stomach bleeding?" Senel said with a confused look on his face.

"That's right you just woke up." Will said ignoring Norma's 'Well duh!' in the background. "From what I was told, the poison worked its was just enough outside of you're bloodstream and into you're stomach to cause tissue damage which made you loose so much blood and pass out so much."

Senel's face pulled into a look of disgust and he began to rub at his exposed chest where all his clothes but his boxers had been removed. Though the covers on the bed were pulled up to his abdomen.

"Looks like I put off a few of those extra pounds. . ." Senel said with a bit of humor in his tone. Will laughed lightly.

The nurse came back in the room with a white case in her hands.

"Visiting hours are over now. You'll need to come back tomorrow." She told them politely while setting the case down on the table beside the bed and reached inside.

"Where's Chloe and Moses?" Senel asked confused for a moment now noticing the lack of party members.

"C and Red went for a walk just before the dumb-ass blonde came out and told us you were dead."

"HUH!?"

"Just ignore her, she doesn't know what she's talking about." Will assured Senel.

"You were there, Teach! Don't tell me that didn't freak you out the way she said that!"

Will sighed and bonked her on the head as her left the room. Norma cringed and yelped while Senel, Grune, and Shirley laughed at how she stomped furiously out of the room.

Nurse Fuller watched as Senel waved goodbye to the others and pulled out an empty syringe needle from the box.

"Now all we need to do is give you a small injection to put you back to sleep and numb you're pain before it gets worse again." she explained filling the needle with a clear liquid from a bottle on the counter.

"In. . .injection!?" Senel felt weak immediately and was pushed back down on the bed gently by the nurse who proceeded in giving the shot to him by the neck.

Senel would have normally fled from his worst fear, but was too weak and could barely move anyway. So he let the older woman prick him with the cold metal on his neck above the shoulder blade.

While the others made their way back to the waiting room, a loud pitched scream echoed down the hall.

The three all shook their head as they realized what had happened and how sad it still seemed to them how someone who fell off a sixty story building, fought monsters five times bigger than him, stood up to some of the most bulk enemies, and took on the Raging Nerifes could be scared of something as small as needles.

-

* * *

**Oh. . . . kay people. It is like 2:00 in the morning **

**and I am tired as hell, but I did this chapter for you guys **

**anyway dispite my blinding tirdness. So perty please give me lots **

**a reveiws please!!!**

**I'll be super happy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay. . .(GAH!!!D8 dodges brick) I know its been a long time. . .but this past three months have just been hell. . .Don't ask.**

**Heh. . .**

**But sorry for the long wait and I hope this is the final chapter to this story. . .If not, the other one is probably gonna be pretty short. Like a 'hey, thanks for the help people' stuff. . .**

**Well, enjoy.**

**(gets smacked in the head with another brick)**

* * *

-

**Chapter 9**

**-**

**-**

Moses and Chloe came back into the room just as the four others were coming back from Senels room. Moses was fuming mad with Chloe at his heels trying to calm him down.

"What happened to you Red? Someone rip on you're fluffy-ness?" Norma asked with a giggle.

"This damn towns what happened to me! All the people here just piss me off!" Moses exclaimed with a stomp of his foot sending Shirley and Chloe a few steps back.

"Whats making you so mad Moses?" inquired Shirley nervously.

When he didn't answer, she looked to Chloe who kept her arms folded and eyes closed. "Sandor overheard a man talking about Coolidge and Jay. He let his temper go and knocked him out."  
Grune, Norma and Shirley all gasped while Will shook his head with that kind of expression that just made you think 'idiot.'

"What was so bad you had to try and commit homicide, Moses?" Will asked.

"They were badmouthin' Senel and Jay, sayin' they were weak and how they managed such a 'stupid task!'" shouted Moses with another angry stomp.

"But that's no reason to hurt the man." Chloe stated unfolding her arms.

"What would any of you have done!? Im not lettin' anyone get away with talkin about them like that!"

Moses complained a bit more and then went and sat down in the chair next to the door. Still heaving irritated sighs.

"So how is he?" Chloe asked, the annoyance of the older man leaving her face and returning back to the more important situation.

"Still a bit weak, but he should feel better in a few days." Will told her. Chloe gave a relieved sigh but then returned her gaze to the floor.

Norma noticed Chloe's unsatisfied aura. "Hey, C! Bet you can't wait till tomorrow! That's when you get to see you're honey!"

Chloe quickly looked back up with a red and pink blush spread across her face. "H-honey! What. . .what is that supposed to mean!?"

"It means you cant wait to see the guy half naked!" Norma said with another snicker, making Chloe go ever so red.

She elbowed Shirley in the arm. "I bet you got a treat when you saw that, huh Shirl?"

Shirley turned as bright as Chloe was after hearing this. "No! I didn't!"

"I find this conversation getting very inappropriate." Chloe said clearing her throat.  
"Me too. . ." Shirley agreed.

She left the room followed by Will and Grune then Norma muttering while Chloe and Moses were alone in the room. Moses still seated.

He sighed defeatedly and then arose from the chair.

"Sandor, what are you so worried about?" Chloe asked him with a calm voice.

"It just makes me so mad how we weren't there. . .You heard that doc'. If we'd took longer, Senel could have died! And who knows what would've happened to Jay! He was damn near passed out when we found him!"

"But remember what Raynard said, he was feeling a lot better when they saw him."  
"What if they didn't get all of the poison!? What if he's still in pain!? Senel really doesn't just come out and say that kinda stuff you know."

Chloe nodded her head a bit and exhaled a mouth full of air.

"You can be the judge of that tomorrow, when you see Coolidge yourself."  
"Yeah, I guess so. . ." Moses pushed the hair hanging in his face aside and left the hospital.

Chloe looked around the empty room, ensuring no one saw her. She brought a softly clenched fist up to her chest and giggled silently. Another blush spread across her face as she followed quickly after Moses and the others.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was around midnight when Jay woke up in his snow colored bed. He had fallen asleep after the medicine the nurse had given him kicked in and made groggy.

Jay tried everything he could to keep himself occupied, he just couldn't go back to sleep. Every time he picked up a magazine he thought of the same thing, even when nothing of the subject partook to what he thought. When he had asked Moses about Senel, he didn't do anything but give a nervous smile. And the nurse didn't seem to help at all. . .

He closed an issue of an unknown article and tossed it onto the floor. After sliding off the edge of the bed, he put on the pair of house shoes laid beside his bed and made his way to the door.

He just couldn't go back to sleep. Not until he saw Senel. . .

Before going into the hall, Jay checked the hall to make sure no nurses or doctors were hanging around or walking down the hall. He wasn't sure what happened to people who got into trouble at the hospital, but he sure didn't want to find out.

Jay slipped out the door and into the hall after seeing it was empty. First, he had to find out what room he was in. Just busting in every room would be dumb.

Then he remembered the desk down in the lobby he would see nearly every time he walked through the door, maybe there were some records somewhere on that desk that told what room he was in.

After making it to the stairway, he heard a very faint sound coming from the other end of the hall.

Squinting, he saw an unknown nurse walking up the hallway focusing on an object in her hands.

Thinking quickly, Jay darted behind an open door to keep out of sight from the nurse.

Nearly every nurse was a girl in this hospital. . .

As she drew nearer, Jay noticed that she was holding a vial full of green liquid that didn't seem familiar to him. Shrugging, he decided it couldn't have been that important and made his way quietly down the stairs as soon as he was sure he was out of ear or eyesight of anyone.

When Jay was in the lobby, he caught eyesight of the desk at the front of the entrance and made his way over to it.

He kept his head low when he got to the desk, just in case someone were to walk by. After seeing no one was there, he fiddled through the mile high stacks of paper to which he had no idea what they were, but was careful not to mix up any important data.

After skimming for a couple of moments, he found a proscription folder tabbed in alphabetical order. He flipped to the C file and pulled the first paper he felt. Which was exactly what he was looking for seeing as it was the only paper in that file.

He read it silently to himself after ducking back down again.

-

**Patient. 06943**

**Name: Coolidge R. Senel**

**Age: 17 **

**Height: 5'7**

**Weight: 130**

**Time of submission: 14: 58:46**

**Time of surgery: 15:32:06**

**Fl. 3 Rm.25**

**Diagnosis: Internal bleeding, stomach wounds, high rank poison(unidentified)**

**Prescription: Surgical operation. Seven stitches. Another 3 days in hospital. No leaving room. Stay in bed with IV.**

**-**

Jay read over the file again and again memorizing every word to letter. He carefully put the file back into its folder and checked the halls for any oncoming people.

Then he crawled to the staircase once again and made his was to the third story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Senel peered again at the clock on the snow-white walls. It read fifteen after midnight.

He drooped his head back against the edge of the bed and watched the heart monitor as the line jumped up and down on the scream. He was lying on his back with his head hanging off the side in a rather bored manner.

As much as he would have lover to jump up and run out the room like a deranged lunatic, happy to get out of that place, he couldn't. Being hooked to another machine by the wrist by some stupid I.V. serves a problem.

Senel sat up feeling the blood beginning to rush and stay too long in his head, and sat on the other edge of the bed.

Bored. . .

Like he had never been in his life. . .

Like an evil curse that just wouldn't let him find anything entertaining in that damning room. . .

Not even the magazines were giving him fits. Especially not the ones full of shoes and ties.

Just as Senel sighed for the umpteenth time, the door to his back swung open and shut with a quit click of the tumblers.

"Jay!?" Senel said turning around to face him. Jay walked towards the bed a few steps and skimmed over Senel from head to toe.

"How are you feeling?" he said calmly.

Senel chuckled. "We hardly talk to each other for two days and that you're greeting!?"

"What do you want me to say? 'How's it hanging, homie?'" replied Jay sarcastically sitting on the edge of the bed next to Senel who had shifted positions.

"Um. . .Senel."

"Yeah?"  
"Could you maybe. . .put some pants on?" Jay asked noticing Senel's dark blue boxers that were maybe two sized to big for him.

"Cant find em'."

"Oh. . ."  
They sat in silence for a few minutes until Jay saw the stitches on Senel's left arm, stretching from the bottom of his palm to the end of the wrist.

"So, did that hurt much?" he asked pointing to where he was staring.

"Nah, I was out cold mainly the whole time." Senel lifted his arm and gazed at the wound. "Guess how many stitches!" he said with a smile.

"Um. . .I don't know. . .seven?"

"How the heck did you know!?" Senel gasped.

"It said so on you're file in the lobby." Jay answered with a sly smile.

"Oh really? So, did it say anything about how long Ill have to stay here?" Senel asked scratching at his IV.

"About three more days."  
"Three days!?" Senel dropped his arm and went white. "That long! Why!?"  
"Probably so you can rest. Surgery is a pretty big deal. You cant just walk off and leave after those doctors rip you open, you know."  
Senel sighed. "Well, yeah. But still. . ." He pushed a few strands of silver hair from his face.

A light freezing breeze floated by the two sending shivers up their spines. Jay got up off the bed and closed the window that was making the room cold. The curtains stopped their fluttering and fell silently to the side of the windowsill.

He walked back to the bed and sat back down.

"There's another reason right there. . ." Senel moaned as Jay looked up at him.

"What is?"

Senel lifted up his right arm (the one with the IV) and pointed to where the needle was injected.

"Its like being on a leash. You cant go anywhere unless the doctor tells you you can. Im technically a dog here!"

"You're not a dog, Senel."  
"Thanks. . ."

"Dogs have bigger ears."

Senel gave him a blank stare. Along with a silent scoff.

They stared at their feet for a while, obviously running out of things to say to each other considering the circumstances.

"Hey Jay. . .There's been something Iv been wanting to ask you, but, you know, couldn't because of that damn rat."  
Jay looked up again. "Yes?"

"Why the hell wouldn't you have eaten for three days!?" Senel asked loudly making Jay lean back a few inches.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Right after you nearly passed out in that shed, you told me you hadn't eaten in about three days! Why?"  
"Iv had a lot of things to do over the few days before the incident."

"But how did you survive!?"  
Jay smirked. "You drink a lot of water."  
"And that keeps you alive?" Senel asked. Jay nodded back. "Well, I guess that explains why you're so thin."

The both chuckled until they heard the sound of footsteps echoing through the empty hall. Jay ran to the doorway to see who was coming. About five doors down, a male doctor turned and entered t door across the hall.

"You should probably head back, what if they come in and you get into trouble?" Senel said getting back onto the bed, starting to feel a bit tired from the medication.

"What do you think they do to people here for that sort of thing?" asked Jay.

"They might lock you in the morgue!" teased Senel.

Jay laughed slightly with an ounce of disdain. He opened the door after checking the halls again and slipped through the doorway. They both waved goodbye and Jay disappeared into the dark corridor.

Yawning, Senel pulled the covers over his head and laid back down in his bed. Still chilly from the opened window. It was quite uncomfortable sleeping with a cord stuck under his back, but after a while of shifting positions, he became more comfortable at a point.

When he was about asleep, a shock of pain ran through his wounded arm. He softly grabbed onto his wrist so not to upset the stitches. Wincing.

He knew it would leave a scar, but he already had plenty.

Maybe this one would be another easy one to cover. . .

**- - - - - -(TWO DAYS LATER)- - - - - -**

"Please, Will! You've got to get me out of here! These people wont let me do anything!"  
Senel begged Will. It was Tuesday, and he only had another day left of recovery, then he could leave.

Jay had been let out the day before, on account of the fact there wasn't anything seriously wrong with him.

Everyone was in Senel's room around five o'clock. Killing time until visiting hours were over.

Moses sat on the bed next to Senel, who had found his pants under the bed, finally wearing them.

Norma rested at the feet of the two on the end of the bed while Jay stood next to her with Grune and Shirley at his sides. Will rested against the wall listening to Senel complain and Chloe stood by the door quietly.

"I already told you, Senel. There's nothing I can do." Will explained to Senel who had rested against the headboard, arms crossed. "The doctors need you to stay here until you make a full recovery."  
"But they'll listen to you! You're. . .uh. . .well, you're older!" Senel whined pounding his fist into his pillow.

"They have to at least make sure you don't have any poison still inside you, Senel." Shirley told him with a barely visible blush.

Senel groaned dreadfully. "I go to sleep for a few hours in a small room, then wake up in another room!"  
"But this rooms bigger, much bigger." Jay added to his theory.

"But its small! I just want to be outside. For an hour, ten minutes! I don't care!"

"You're not gonna go crazy and jump out the window again are you, Senny?

". . .no."

Moses grinned and pulled Senel into a rough headlock. "Just hang in there a while longer! You've only got a day left in this place n' then you leave with us!"

He gave Senel a playful noogie and then released his head. Senel laughed and then fixed his hair.

"You better not let those docs treat you too good, Senny!" Norma teased sitting up.

"What?" Senel asked her.

"Just think, if you're in here for too long, and don't get no exercise, you're probably gonna gain some weight!" she giggled as Senel's face went pale.

"That might be good for you!" Grune added, with a smile.

"Hey, Grune has a point there Senel! You only weight about, what, ninety pounds?" said Moses chuckling.

"I-I don't weight ninety pounds! I weight an even one-thirty." stated Senel proudly folding his arms.

Will shook his head, "Don't count the weights, Senel."

Senel took on a puzzled look. "Those things weigh me down forty pounds?" Everyone nodded. "You guys are mean. . ."

"There probably keeping you here because they think you're anorexic." stated Jay shrugging.

"This is no time to be racist, Jay." chuckled Senel.

". . .Um. . .Okay."

Norma got off the bed and walked over to Chloe while the others were still talking and laughing.

Chloe looked up from her view of her feet when Norma got about two inches away from her face.

"Aren't you gonna say something to Senny?" Norma asked her with a hushed but lively tone.

Chloe blushed. "What. . ? Say what?"

"Oh come on! Don't you remember what you told G-Girl?"

Chloe shook her head violently. "How would you know about that!? You were with Sandor that day!" she said with her voice still low.

"Jeez, C. We have rooms right next to each other, and G-Girl talks to herself louder than hell when she sleeps!"

"Oh. . .So you herd that. . ?"  
"Yep!" Norma chirped. "Now get over there and keep that promise you made! I'll take care of the others."  
Chloe thought for a moment, but then nodded. "Alright, Ill talk to Coolidge. Thank you Norma. . ."  
Norma smiled as Chloe walked slowly to the side of the bed until she was a few feet in front of it, still unnoticed by the other six.

Just when Senel looked up to see Chloe staring down at her feet, Norma screamed.

"Come on guys!!! Lets let these two love birds have their privacy!!!!!"

Chloe turned red again, and turned around to begin yelling at Norma. Though when she turned to the others the room was empty.

Just she and Senel. . .

_Thanks a lot Norma. . ._Chloe thought to herself.

* * *

- 

**Okay…looks like this suckers gonna have an even ten chapters…**

_**Sigh**_

**Welp, lottsa reviews please. Ill try and get the next chapter up in at least a two week period.**

**Not too gung-ho with drawing right now anyway…**


	10. Chapter 10

-1**GAH! dodges brick thrown**

**Alright! Alright! Im sorry:C**

**Just read the last chapter and be happy…**

**Chapter 10**

The room had become disturbingly quite after the other six had left. It was awkwardly just Senel and Chloe. Apparently, everyone knew exactly what Norma meant when she yelled to leave the two of them alone.

Chloe watched her feet nervously as if they were the most interesting thing in the world at the time, while Senel scratched at his IV.

"So…" he began. Chloe turned a brighter shade of red at hearing his voice. "Norma's…really crazy, huh?"

Chloe looked up fretfully. "Oh, um…yes." She didn't make much eye contact with him, seeing as how he wasn't much dressed. Senel didn't seem to be very uncomfortable though.

"Say, Chloe?"

"Hmm?"  
Senel coughed a little, now his face was turning pink. "Aw, never mind."

Uncertain and confused, Chloe blinked. She walked closer to the side of his bed, "No, it's okay. What is it?" She sat down on the edge.

"Well, I was just thinking is all."  
"Don't hurt yourself doing that." Chloe giggled.  
"Hey!"  
The two of them were both a tanner shad after what seemed like they had 'broken the ice'.

"But I was wondering," Chloe stopped smiling and looked more serious. "Where were you the other day?"

Her seriousness faded, and once again Chloe turned an embarrassed shade. 

"Th-the other day?"

"Yeah, when Norma, Will, Shirley and Grune all came to see me when I first got out of surgery. They said you and Moses went for a walk."

"Oh, well. Actually, I just wanted to make sure Sandor didn't do anything foolish. He was pretty mad."

Senel nodded a little with his eyes focused on the other side of the room. After fidgeting with the blanked he and Chloe were sitting on, his brow rose.  
"So did it work?"

"Im sorry?"

"Did he do anything foolish?"

"Oh, no. Not foolish. It was quite in character for him really." 

Senel merely sat on the bed staring at her. She took the look he gave her as a question of what exactly he did.

"He punched a man for talking bad about you and Jay." Chloe told him, looking the other way and shrugging. The corners of Senel's mouth tugged upward, revealing a sly smile. Soon, a small, muffled laugh was heard by Chloe. 

"You're right. That is pretty 'in character' for him to do." 

Chloe nodded, laughing herself as Senel began to snicker a bit louder.

Before she knew it, both she and Senel were laughing together. She was so happy that the moment of awkwardness had finally passed. 

But, unfortunately, that moment came back quickly just as soon as the two had stopped with their chuckling.

While Senel lowered his gaze back to the needle stuck within his wrist (obviously thinking about ripping it out) Chloe though about the talk she and Grune had had those few days ago. 

She had promised she would tell Senel everything…

"Coolidge…" Senel looked up at her hastily.

"Y…yeah?"

Chloe got up from her seat and made her way to the other side of the bed. She came to the side where she could sit side-by-side with Senel, though she intended clearly to look him eye-to-eye.

Senel looked a bit surprised at how she so suddenly had gotten close to him. Way close…

"Coolidge, there's been something I promised someone I'd say to you…"

Senel continued to look confused. One of his eyebrows rose while Chloe turned red for a third time. 

"I promised that when we found you and Jay, I would tell you exactly what I wanted to tell you…"  
Chloe rested one hand upon Senel's knee. Senel looked down onto where Chloe's hand was placed and then back up at the Gidorian knight; he looked ever so bewildered. 

"But, I'm sure you know already what I wanted to say. Right?"

A sudden fluttery feeling rose up inside Chloe, a feeling of hope when Senel's confused look left his face. Chloe thought for sure Senel would know what she was talking about. 

Heaven forbid she would have to tell him exactly _how_ she felt about him. 

No. Surely not. 

The happiness inside Chloe grew more and more with each passing second. That feeling of thrill as to what the answer from the silver haired boy would boy gnawed at her nerves. So sure was she that he would say the words she would want to hear!..

"Chloe, what are you talking about?"

Chloe paled. Shocked. He had gained another confused facial expression. 

He was that dense…

Chloe let a sigh and a grunt of frustration escape her heavily as she jerked her hand off of Senel's knee. 

"I don't believe you!" She spat angrily while Senel's eye's grew wide in shock. "You know, if you weren't in the hospital right now, I would just have to kill you!"  
She inched her way closer to him, while Senel scooted closer to the edge of the bed in fear. She looked as if she would attack him.

"What are you so mad about all of a sudden?" he asked shakily. Instead of answering, Chloe just grunted again and gave him a hard shove to the chest. This was enough to send Senel tumbling off the bed and onto the hospital floor. 

He hit the floor with a loud 'THUD'! Luckily for him though, it was the side that the IV monitors were set up. Otherwise the needle would have been painfully jerked out of him. 

Senel looked back up at Chloe, who had now gotten off the bed and still glaring menacingly at him. Her raven hair hand over her eyes as she sent evil glares at him.

"You're such a coward! I absolutely refuse to spell this out to you! Even if I did promise!"

The floor shook as Chloe stomped to the other side of the room to the door. She didn't hesitate to yank the door open roughly as soon as she got there, only to reveal Moses and Norma hiding behind the door. 

Chloe only stepped over Norma as she fell to the floor from leaning up against the door trying the hear anything interesting happening on the other side. She hurriedly jumped back on her feet and rushed off after the older girl.

"C! Hey, wait up!" She called rushing down the hallway to Chloe, who was already heading downstairs.

Moses shook his head heavily, while sighing as he eyed the other boy lying in the floor. Still staring wide eyed and puzzled.

"Boy, I don't get you." he said leaning against the doorway. Senel looked up at him, pale faced. 

"What? What?"

"You got all them girls after you, and that's how you act when one of em' makes a move at you?" Moses chuckled while Senel scratched his head. 

"Making a move?"

"Hmm, you must really wanna keep that virginity of yours…" he shook his head again and stood back up straight. Senel jumped to his feet tensely, his face as red as Chloe's was a few moments ago, at hearing what Moses said. 

"What are you talking about?" Senel questioned quickly; his voice cracking at the end of his sentence.

Moses chuckled again. "Well, whatever you wanna do. Some people wait 'til after marriage, others just hit it off right away."

He turned his back to Senel, about to walk out entirely to the hallway. 

"I'll be seein' you tomorrow then, Senel." He looked back with a wave of one hand, smiling playfully, then disappeared into the hallway, shutting the door behind him.

Senel remained standing for a few seconds, trying to take in what Moses said to him. He pushed a few stray strands of hair out of his sweaty face, some still sticking. 

Instead of mentally kicking himself for being so stupid and not giving into what Chloe was going for, Senel sighed and climbed back into the white-covered bed. The IV cord was tangling around his leg, so he carefully unwrapped it before pulling the covers up to his neck. He snuggled down under them; it was beginning to get cold, seeing as it was around nighttime.

"I'm never getting married then, if _that's_ what you have to put up with every day!" he mumbled to himself, glaring at the shut door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finally, (finally!) after a week, he was out of a clenched room. Out of the hospital, and out of the cursed shed! Now he could walk a few more feet without slamming into a wall. Without feeling a jerk to the wrist. He could, though instead of re-inventing his boundaries, he stood staring into the crystal clear waters. He looked over himself in the reflection: wearing his usual Alliance Marine uniform (he had gotten his things out of the shed after being discharged), long locks of hair falling over his deep, blue eyes, and his face which had yet to be washed. 

Surprisingly, he had no blemishes. Though he could at least comb his knotted hair.

He laughed mentally at the thought…

"Senel!" a voice called from behind him.  
Senel turned away from the water's edge of the fountain plaza to the path coming from the square. 

"Oh. Hey, Jay!" he said happily as the raven-haired boy ran to his side. 

Jay hunched over, placing his hands atop his kneecaps to catch his breath. The sun brightly reflected the luster in his hair. Senel wondered why Jay neglected to cut it. It would, by the way, look really nice short. 

Or, maybe he just thought it would make the younger boy look, well, like a boy!

Jay stood back up straight. "Norma told me they let you out today."  
Senel nodded, "Yeah. Apparently I'm all fixed up now."

"I thought they fixed you up a few days ago."

"Well, then. How about now I'm fully rested."  
Jay merely shrugged and turned his head to where a large patch of dirt had been dug and stocked with flowers and seeds. He eyed over the bright colors that littered the grassy areas, some just begging to break the surface of the soil and spring up towards the sun. 

Senel's face soured as he looked to where Jay was staring.  
"So sad, huh?"  
Jay snapped his head back in Senel's direction. "What is?"

Sighing, Senel pointed at the bed of plants. "It's sort of all because of those damn flowers that we got locked in that shed in the first place."

"Actually, its all the _shovel's_ fault we were locked in the tool shed."

"Touché," Senel chuckled back to the younger boy. Jay beamed triumphantly, however another thought ran through his mind a second later. 

Senel caught the smile leave his face. He gained a puzzled look.  
"What's wrong?"

Jay cleared his throat before answering. "Senel, do you remember anything from the other day."  
Senel blinked. "What 'other day'?"

"You know, the day when you were poisoned by that mons--err, thing."

Jay waited for an answer, yet only received a raise from Senel's brow as a response. 

"You don't remember what you asked me to do?" he asked a bit more stern. Senel jumped slightly, obviously realizing what Jay meant.

"Oh. You mean when I was nearly unconscious…"

"I'm sorry."  
Senel looked at Jay. Both stun and amusement expressed on Senel's face as Jay lowered his gaze to his white shoes.

"What do you mean you're sorry?"

Jay exhaled softly; he nervously kicked a bit of dirt lapped over the red-bricked road of the plaza.  
"You…asked me to cut off you're arm."

Senel shook his head. "Look, Jay. I _was_ pretty…um…dopey at that time. But, that was pretty bad, what I asked you to do," he shoved his hands into his pockets, looking in the opposite direction of Jay (who still stared down at the ground.) "I didn't mean to put you through that. Even if I was practically dying…"

Jay finally looked up and back at Senel. 

"Yeah, but…" he walked away from Senel, closer to the middle of the plaza. 

"What?" Senel looked at Jay, wide-eyed, fearing that what he was thinking wasn't what Jay was about to tell him.

"I, well, actually did it." Jay's voice had some humor in it's tone. Senel noticed at once and ran quickly to his side.  
"What? You actually tried to cut my arm off?" 

Luckily, for them, there were only a few people in the fountain plaza at the time. The handful of people there looked over at the white-haired boy raising his voice, shouting such odd things. 

"Well, you still have it don't you?" Jay asked, placing his hands on his hips. An evil smirk spread across his face. 

"Y-yeah, but still. You actually tried to?"

"You were the one who asked me to."

Senel hung his head, defeatedly. "I just can't win in arguments with you, can I?"

Jay giggled slightly, crossing his arms across his chest. When Senel lifted his head, he turned away. His back was towards Senel now.

"Oh, and there's something else, too."  
Senel's head tilted a bit in confusion (the look being utterly adorably.) "Hmm?"  
"Are you sure you _really_ want to know, Senel?"

"What is it?"

Jay shook his head slightly. "It will really piss you off."  
Senel stepped to where he stood facing Jay's side. "What? Tell me!" he begged earnestly.

"Alright, if you're sure you want to know." He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a bottle. A bottle shaped like a three-dimensional 'eight', with a crimson luster to it. 

Jay handed the bottle to Senel, who took it confused. "A panacea bottle?"

"I found that in my pocket's the day I got out of the hospital." Senel looked up surprised, Jay wasn't smiling anymore. More likely trying his best not to bust out laughing, only with a great disguise of seriousness. "I bought that about three days before Arbor day…"

Senel's surprise melted into several different emotions: anger, hurt, embarrassment, and worst of all, humor of the situation.

"So," his eyes were half closed from his angrily furrowed eyebrows. "You had an item with you the whole time I was poisoned…that was made to cure poison."

Jay nervously scratched his head. "I asked Will what he thought. He said it was very likely that would have cured you're poison when it first was injected into you, probably saving you a lot of pain."

Senel held the bottle in his hand a few seconds, taking in Jay's words slowly. 

After a moment Senel handed the bottle back to Jay, who took it and placed it back within his pocket, and stood in place.

"Jay…"

Jay took a step away from Senel. Nervously, he nodded his head. "Yeah, I know."  
"I'm going to give you a five second head start to run for you're life."  
Jay sighed and took another step away from the older boy. "Right." he sighed and turned, begging to pick up a pace.

"ONE!" Senel screamed loudly, shooting quickly from his rooted position in front of the fountain. 

Jay yelped as he noticed Senel running quickly for him, his ninja reflexes reacting fast and running from the only thing threatening his life at the time.

"Dammit, Senel! You cheated! You cheated!"

**DONE! slams laptop screen down**

**Well, it took me a year to write it, but that's the story of basically the idea I had while watching Teen Titans (don't ask.)**

**Began: March 10, 2007 - 3:24, P.M.**

**Finished: March 20, 2008 - 9:47, P.M.**

**(Yes, I timed when I started chapter one!)**

**Thank you, everyone who stuck around through this whole story. Greatly appreciate the support and reviews.**

**I'll see you guys later!**


End file.
